


Peaky Blinders Imagines

by sinfulshelbys



Category: Peaky Blinders, peaky blinders imagines - Fandom
Genre: 1920s, Daddy Alfie Solomons, F/M, Gang, Imagines, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peaky Blinders References, Reader Insert, Reader Is A Shelby (Peaky Blinders), The Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Violence, head canon, one shots, oneshots, shelby sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulshelbys/pseuds/sinfulshelbys
Summary: a collection of my Peaky Blinders imagines from my tumblr acc (@sinfulshelbys)
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s), Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You, Bonnie Gold/Original Female Character(s), Bonnie Gold/Reader, Isaiah Jesus/Original Female Character(s), Isaiah Jesus/Reader, Isaiah Jesus/You, Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Reader, Tommy Shelby/You, bonnie gold/you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112
Collections: Peaky Blinders





	1. Chapter 1

here's a collection of all my peaky blinders imagines that i posted on my tumblr account:

@sinfulshelbys

enjoy!


	2. On Site | Tommy Shelby

**Tommy Shelby x fem! Reader**

**Warnings:** violence, swearing 

**Summary:** _Tommy didn’t know what he was expecting when he organised a meeting with the leader of a new gang that had made Birmingham their home - but it certainly wasn’t you._

**word count: 1.2k**

* * *

The crisp winter air entered through the open window behind you causing a sharp shiver to be sent over your body and your teeth to chatter. 

Tapping out the cigarette in between your fingers, you gave a final sigh at the paperwork in front of you before pushing up off your seat to close the window. Birmingham seemed so dull and grey since you had arrived two months ago, compared to your old home, London. 

A knock on the door had you turning around just in time for a head of curly, red hair to poke in. A slender hand pushed open the door to reveal your book keeper; Dorothy.

“A Thomas Shelby is here to see you, Miss - said it was urgent.”

With a soft hum, you gave her a nod and gestured for her to bring him in. Taking a seat, you checked that your gun was loaded and placed it under your right thigh. You weren’t stupid – you knew who Thomas Shelby was; he seemed to be all your men talked about upon arriving in Small Heath – each one telling gruesome tales of the man.

The door opened once more and in walked Dorothy followed by a young man with striking blue eyes that immediately met yours. Dorothy gestured for him to have a seat in the chair on the opposite side of your desk, promptly shutting the door and leaning against it.

A tense silence settled throughout the atmosphere, the both of you staring at each other before you relaxed in your chair and spread your arms out.

“So what brings you here Mr. Shelby?” You questioned, a small smirk settling upon your lips.

“I was expecting this meeting to be in confidentiality,” his gruff voice filled the room, making a simple hand gesture towards Dorothy so you understood what he was requesting.

“No can do, if you wish to speak to me you can also do so in front of my most trusted.”

With a clenched jaw, Tommy stared you down again but you didn’t shy away from his expression – a chuckle passing through your lips. “Are you trying to intimidate me Mr. Shelby?”

“Now, why would I do that?”

“I know who you are, Mr. Shelby.” A cocky smirk grew on Tommy’s face before it fell and he quickly wiped under his nose. 

“Would it surprise you that people keep bringing me your name, Miss Y/L/N?” Raising your eyebrows, you gave him a silent gesture to continue. “Everybody seems to be impressed, but you see, I don’t see all the fuss now that we’re face-to-face. You seem harmless.”

Your gaze hardened at his insult, your eyes noticing Dot reaching to her hip holster but you gave her a gentle shake of your head to signal no. Leaning across the desk, your eyes caught Tommy’s again and you had to ignore the way your heart skipped a beat at the feeling of intimacy. 

“Did you come into my office to just insult me, Mr. Shelby? Because I could honestly speak the same about yourself. Thomas _fucking_ Shelby, the most feared of Birmingham, yet as you sit before me I don’t feel one ounce of terror.”

The harsh tone of Tommy’s next words and actions were enough for Dorothy to release her pistol, the silver barrel pointed towards the back of Tommy’s head.

“I’d be careful about your next words Miss. Y/L/N - I’ve been watching you and your men since you stepped off your fucking boat into Small Heath,” he spat through gritted teeth, however you remained unfazed. 

“I didn’t take you for a spy Mr. Shelby.”

“Well when a new gang arrives in a town where every boy and his dog talks, I know about it. I run things around here-”

“Alright that’s quite enough Mr. Shelby,” Dorothy’s yell made him stop mid rant, turning on the balls of his feet to face her only to be met with the barrel of her gun in the middle of his forehead.A quiet snicker fell past Tommy’s lips as the red headed woman didn’t budge. 

“You going to shoot me?”

“Dot, remove your weapon from Mr. Shelby’s face, there’s no need to turn this meeting violent,” you sighed, watching as the young woman shot Tommy daggers with her eyes before letting the weapon drop from his head.

“Now Mr. Shelby, if you intended to hold this meeting to scare me away from doing my job here in Small Heath; you are mistaken. You are not the only one running a business, in fact if you sit back down I’m sure you and I could come to an arrangement.”

A moment passed before Tommy sat back down in his seat, taking a cigarette from his coat pocket before placing it between his full lips - offering you one which you gratefully took. Without him needing to ask, you grabbed the lighter from your desk drawer, leaning over to light his before your own. 

The smell of smoke filled the air as you both exhaled, holding the burning sticks between your fingers.

“What kind of arrangement were you proposing Miss. Y/L/N?” Tommy broke the silence, a curious expression settling upon his features.

“You can call me Y/N – formalities are not necessary.”

The handsome man nodded, gesturing to himself, “Tommy.”

“Right, Tommy - firstly, I would like you to understand that my business in Birmingham isn’t going to change because you stormed into my office and started making demands.”

“And what business might that be?” He inquired, tapping his cigarette over your ashtray that you had moved between the both of you.

“There’s a man here who my father made a deal with before he was killed. He owes me and I intend to make his life hell until I get what I came for.”

Tommy nodded, before gesturing towards you with his cigarette, “and what did you come for?” 

“That part is none of your concern, but I have heard that you and your brothers are dealing with the same guy. All I ask is for us to join forces and take him out together, our alliance together can go from there.”

“Who is it?”

With a heavy sigh, you shook your head before putting out your cigarette. “Goes by the name Billy Kimber, works for the fucking Birmingham Boys or something like that.”

“Your father made a deal with the Birmingham boys?”

“We needed an allegiance, he found one. Once it was made he had my father shot at the races and tried to take our fucking resources. I want him dead and I want to be the one to put the bullet in the back of his fucking skull just like he did to my father.”

“Alright, _if_ I decide to have my business help yours - what would be my end of the deal?”

“Peace,” you stated firmly, with a small shrug. “I’m not planning on leaving Small Heath any time soon, I think you’re aware of that. Therefore, we can combine our forces, when you need a favour I’ll be there and when I need a favour you’ll be there.”

Tommy leant back in his seat, you could tell he was going over your proposition in his head before making a decision - it wouldn’t just impact you both, it would involve his family’s business as well as yours.

Snubbing out his now small cigarette, Tommy rubbed his thighs before standing and holding out a hand to you, which you took – ignoring the way your body seemed to warm when your skin touched his.

“You’ve got yourself a deal Miss. Y/LN, however I can’t just go on your word – write up a contract and bring it to the Garrison later this evening, I’ll be expecting you.”

“It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Shelby.”

“As it was with you, Y/N. My apologies for underestimating you.”

A damn pleasure was right.


	3. Daisies | Tommy Shelby

**Tommy Shelby x fem! Reader**

> **Warnings:** violence, swearing
> 
> **Summary:** _you have always loved tommy, and tommy has always loved you - sometimes love just needs a little push._
> 
> **word count:** 1.9k

_I made some changes to Tommy and Grace’s relationship for the sake of the fic_

* * *

You were running around the school yard the first time he saw you. Your hair in two tight pigtails that swung with every step you took, you pretty white dress flowing out around you as you picked up little daisies on your way. A soft hum echoed from your throat - an indistinguishable song that he was sure he had heard before. 

In that moment, he knew you were the one for him. 

With an unusual pep in his step on the way home from school, he rushed into his home immediately exclaiming to his aunt Polly, and brothers; Arthur and John that he had met his future wife.

_“She’s beautiful aunt Polly, has the voice of a... a songbird!”_

Polly cooed at the young boy, his blue eyes bright with wonder as he tried to form words to describe the girl. His brothers were teasing him relentlessly, causing Polly to huff and tell them to sod off. With a gentle smile, she patted her knee as she sat on the couch - causing the eleven year old to grin before taking his rightful place on her lap as he had done for years.

_“What’s her name, Thomas?”_

A small frown settled over his soft features, eyebrows creasing as realisation set in. _“Well... I didn’t get the chance to talk to her.”_

The sound of Arthur and John’s roaring laughter and comments of _‘you don’t know your wife’s name?’_ had Polly immediately scolding them and sending them to fetch her tea. 

Placing a kiss on her nephews forehead, she tilted his chin with her pointer finger so he was looking up at her. _“Why don’t you find the lass tomorrow at school and talk to her, yeah?”_

So that’s exactly what he did. 

The next time he saw you, you were dancing around the yard without a care in the world about who was watching you. Tommy knew that if your teacher saw you, she would scold you for letting your skirt flow up in the wind and tell you to be “more lady-like,” but you were enticing.

With a racing heart, Tommy picked a few daisies from the patch beside him, before walking over to you. You hadn’t noticed him, too caught up in your daydreams to see the timid boy with a handful of crushed flowers.

A poke to your shoulder caused you to abruptly turn around, causing Tommy’s eyes to widen at the sight of you up close. You were so pretty, Tommy had confirmed his thoughts in that moment – the prettiest girl in the world. 

_“...Yes?”_ You questioned after a beat of silence, voice smooth like honey.

 _“I, uh – got these for you,”_ Tommy shyly replied back, opening his hand to reveal the definitely ruined flowers. _“I saw you pick some yesterday.”_

A smile grew on your face as you took a couple of the flowers from him – leaving one in his hands. Before he could stop himself, Tommy was tucking it behind your left ear. 

_“How does it look?”_

_“Absolutely breathtaking.”_

From that moment, you and Thomas Shelby were inseparable. People knew that when they saw Tommy, you usually weren’t too far behind - and vice versa. The pair of you worked in perfect sync, always knowing the others next move before they had even thought of it themselves. 

You were there by his side through thick and thin - from the moment that his father left to when he got back from the war. You were there. You were his safe place - the one person he could count on no matter what. Until he met _her_.

Grace was lovely, truly a perfect woman and Tommy felt himself falling for the Irish beauty, but neglected to tell you. So it came as a surprise when you had caught them kissing upon entering the Garrison with Finn and Arthur. 

A sharp sting blanketed your heart and chest at the sight, a glistening tear sliding over the apple of your cheek and you quickly wiped it away, but not before Arthur had caught sight of it.

It hurt because no matter how much you tried to deny it, you had fallen for the boy who had given you squashed daisies the first time you met. The boy who learnt how to braid just so he could do you hair when your mother was too drunk to stand; the boy who was vulnerable enough to cry to you when the nightmares of France became too much.

You were in love with Thomas Shelby.

Arthur’s arm tugged you to his side to shield you from the sight of _them_ , pouring you a glass of whiskey before pressing a soft kiss to your head. 

_“He’s daft Y/N, too blind to see that he’s in love with ya.”_

Downing the rest of the drink in your cup, you sent Finn a half-hearted smile as an apology for dampening his night, before grabbing your purse and standing on wobbly feet. The freckled boy quickly placed his hand on your back to stabilise you, Arthur immediately raising to his feet to wrap his arm around your waist.

_“Let me walk you home, yeah? Don’t want someone to see a pretty, drunk girl and take advantage of that.”_

_“I’m basically an honorary Shelby, Arthur. I grew up with you – nobody is going to mess with me out of fear that you’d kill ‘em,”_ you muttered, head lulling onto his shoulder as he walked you both out of the bar. 

Tommy’s eyes immediately lit up at the sight of you, ready to wave you over – he hadn’t seen you all day which was extremely unusual for the pair of you, but with one sharp glare from his older brother, his hand dropped back down onto his lap as you both walked out. 

That day soon turned into a week, which pretty soon turned into a whole month of not seeing you. Tommy wanted to talk to you about the deals he was making, he wanted to offer you a job as a secretary – _his_ secretary. 

He wanted to rant to you about how Grace had told him that they couldn’t be together, that he was in love with someone else - you - and she was moving away; but he couldn’t because you weren’t there.

Every time he called for a family meeting, he would feel a sense of excitement bubble in his chest at the thought of you possibly being there in your chair next to his - only to be let down when he found it empty. 

The room silenced upon his entrance, Polly’s eyes looking at him with what he could only describe as pity as he walked over to the head of the table - not even bothering to look at your vacant seat.

Tommy’s eyes glanced around the room, noticing the lack of his older brothers presence. “Where the fuck is Arthur?”

“Haven’t seen him all morn-” John began, only to be cut off by the topic of their discussion slamming open the door. His disheveled appearance and bloody hands sent everyone to their feet as he jerkily ran over to Tommy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

“Tom! You have to come with me, quickly! Pol, grab your med kit!” He pointed to the older woman before looking at Ada who had Karl resting on her hip. “You still want to play nurse?”

The girl spluttered, looking towards Tommy with wide eyes causing him to grab the back of Arthur’s neck and place his forehead on his own - grounding the older boy.

“Arthur I need you to take a breath and tell us what’s happening, aye. Why is there bloody on yer’ hands?”

“Y/N,” the boy whispered, barely audible enough for him to hear his own words. Clearing his throat, Arthur shakily placed his palm on Tommy’s cheek making sure the boy understood his next words. “Y/N’s been shot.”

Tommy swore his heart almost broke out of his chest, panic instantly setting in as he took a few steps back - everyone’s eyes on him.

“Is she?..”

“She’s alive Tom, Curly’s got ‘er by the cut- we need to go quick though.”

Tom’s pleading eyes met his aunts who sent him a nod, and muttered a hasty “Ada and I’ll meet you there - John stay with the kids. Thomas, go!”

Not wasting a second, Arthur grabbed his brothers wrist before tugging him out of the house and down to the canal. His eyes immediately caught sight of Curly whose hand was pressed down on your shoulder, your back pressed against his chest - tears sliding down your cheeks as you gritted your teeth in pain. 

“Y/N,” Tommy hushed, knees hitting the grass beside you as he took your hand in his. Your head snapped towards him and a relieved expression crossed your features. 

“Tom!”

Shaking his head, Tommy gently pulled you out of Curly’s lap and replaced his hand with his own. “Polly and Ada are on their way, I just need you to hang on until then, yeah? Can you do that?”

With a firm nod from you, Tommy pressed down harder on your wound to stop the bleeding - ignoring the way that your blood was staining his hands and new suit in crimson.

“Who did this to you, love?” He whispered, lips pressing kisses into your hair. “I swear, you tell me and I’ll give ‘em hell for you.”

“No need, I already did that myself. Called me a whore and blamed me for my mothers death, I don’t even know him.” 

With your uninjured arm, you pointed to the body of a man twice your size laying face down, blood seeping from the wound in his head. “Finally used the gun you gave me.”

“Bloody hell.”

Tommy didn’t leave your side, even when Ada tried to pull him away as she pried the bullet out of your flesh and Polly attempted to stitch and dress your wound. His hand was clasped tightly around yours, allowing you to squeeze so tight that he thought you might break his fingers. 

When it was all done, Ada tossed the bullet into the river, while Arthur and Curly said they’d take care of the clean up. Polly gave you her coat after removing your blood soaked shirt, her hand gently running through your matted hair before cupping your cheek.

“You did so well, darling. Get some rest, you’re a proper Shelby now.”

With that, she raised to her feet, gesturing for Ada to follow along, the both of them sending a wave your way.

It felt like you and Tommy were sat in the same position for an eternity, his hand not leaving yours, your head resting in his lap while Arthur and Curly had come and gone with their cleanup.

Giving his hand a squeeze, Tommy looked down at you as you moved so you could meet his concerned eyes. 

“What is it? Are you in pain?”

“No Tom - I mean yeah it fucking hurts, I was shot!” You exclaimed before a breathless chuckle escaped your lips. “You’re just squashing the daisies again.”

With furrowed eyebrows, Tommy looked down to the grass beneath you, it was coated in your blood - but he couldn’t help the boisterous laugh that echoed around you at the realisation that he had, in fact, squashed the flowers.

A timid smile crept upon his face, reminding you of the day you both met as he plucked the only white flower that was surrounded in a sea of red. His hand moving to place it behind your left ear.

“Well, how does it look?” You grinned, a blissful sense of deja vu spreading through your body.

“Absolutely breathtaking.” Cupping your cheek, Tommy leant down and placed his full lips upon yours, both of you sighing at the euphoric sensation.

This was it. A love made from soul – and daisies. 


	4. Hurts Like Hell | Alfie Solomons

**unrequited! Tommy Shelby x reader / Alfie Solomons x reader**

> **Warnings:** violence, swearing, smut
> 
> **Summary:** _unrequited love sucks, until you move on and they realise they’ve lost you for good_
> 
> **word count:** 2.3k

_Loosely based on ‘hurts like hell’ by madison beer_

* * *

Your fingers were clasped around the glass of whiskey in your hand so tight that it was a miracle it hadn’t shattered into tiny pieces. 

You were supposed to be happy for him; your best friend was finally cheery. Instead, you were at the bar, watching as he twirled _her_ around as they danced – a bright smile on both their faces.

You should be out there, dancing in his arms; celebrating the successful business deal at the bar that Alfie Solomons had invited you to, yet here you were sulking. The earlier conversation between the both of you continuously running through your head, which you were trying to drown out with alcohol.

_“Tom, I have to tell you something-”  
_

_A deep exhale echoed through Tommy’s chest as he pinched the bridge of his nose and held a palm out towards you. “Don’t do this Y/N, not after the good day we had. I finally got Solomons to agree to the deal – let’s toast to the win.”_

_“Thomas, I’m trying to tell you that I fucking love you!”  
_

_An unsettling silence settled around you, as his eyes finally met yours; the only sound being the ticks from the grandfather clock in the corner of the room and your laboured breathing._

_“I don’t - I’m sorry Y/N, I don’t feel the same,” he whispered, a soft pitying expression settling over his features. “I’m in love with Grace. We’re still friends, yeah?”  
_

_“Yeah, promise.”_

With tears threatening to spill, you downed the rest of your drink before gesturing the barman over to you. Seeming to know what you needed, the older man placed the bottle in front of you and you didn’t even bother to pour it into your glass; taking a swig straight from the bottle.

“What’s got a pretty lady like yer’ all in the slumps?” 

Jumping at the sudden voice beside you, you turned your head to see none other than Alfred Solomons himself. There was a hint of a smile behind his beard, a curious gaze in his eyes.

“Rough day,” you shrugged, offering him the bottle. Grabbing it, Alfie placed it to his lips and took a gulp before handing it back to you.

A chuckle passed his lips as he watched you drink, before he leant against the bar, his knuckles tapping on the wooden surface. “Wouldn’t say it was a rough day, doll. We did make a deal, right, you were there – fuckin’ challenging lil thing you are, yeah.”

“I learnt how to bargain from Polly Gray, what’d you expect?” You teased back, knowing just how much you got Alfie to give up before you finally had a deal. 

The Peaky boys were impressed, they all said as much when you left the bakery; and you were proud to have done so. Tommy had pulled you to his side, muttering about how Shelby women were always stubborn in the best of ways and it made your heart swell at the idea that he considered you a Shelby.

“Learnt how to argue, more like,” Alfie retorted, taking the bottle out of your hands and putting it on the bar before sliding out of his seat. “Right, listen closely you stubborn woman, because this is a one time offer, yeah.”

“What are you offering me, Mr. Solomons?”

With a hand held out in your direction, Alfie tilted his head slightly to the side. “I’m obviously offering a fuckin’ dance, Miss Y/L/N, aye. What do you say, doll?”

“Do you even know how to dance, old man?”

“Oh, yer little minx,” he snorted, a genuine smile finally making it’s way onto his face. “Get yer’ ass off that fuckin’ chair and come dance with me before I walk right out of this fuckin’ pub.”

Teasingly rolling your eyes, you placed your hand in his as you stood from your chair. Your dark blue dress fanning out around you, the embroidered gems catching in the light making you look ethereal and Alfie couldn’t help the small “fuckin’ hell” that he let out under his breath. 

With a small giggle, you tried to stabilise your footing as Alfie led you onto the dance floor. Pulling you to his chest, Alfie placed both his hands respectably on your waist and yours moved around his neck.

After a moment of just swaying, Alfie pulled slightly away so you were both looking at each other before pushing you away and twirling you under his arm; causing you to loudly giggle. 

With a gentle tug you were back in his arms, swinging around more vivaciously. The laughter that was leaving your lips with every dip and lift that Alfie was putting you through, definitely caught the attention of those around you; but neither of you seemed to care in the moment. 

Wrapping your arms back around his neck, Alfie respectably began to waltz on the spot with you, your head resting on his chest. 

“I believe I’ve tainted your reputation, Mr. Solomons.”

Gently tilting your head up so you were looking at him, Alfie smiled down at you. “It was a pleasure to have it tainted by you, yeah, but I’ll set them back on track tomorrow.”

“Of course you will,” you chuckled, “can’t have everyone thinking that Alfie Solomons has gone soft.”

After another dance, Alfie took your hand and led you over to one of the booths at the side of the bar – the men who occupied it, quickly scurrying to their feet and leaving the area. 

“Looks like my reputation is still in proceeding me, doll.” 

“Luckily,” you chuckled, taking the seat opposite him; your hands resting on the table top. Looking around the room, your eyes met Arthur’s and John’s who were in the corner of the room – them looking at you in concern, but you just shot them a reassuring smile, causing John to go back to the girl on his arm; but Arthur’s attention remained on you.

Ignoring his concern, your glance finally landed on Tommy and Grace who were also staring at both you and Alfie. Frustration was clear on Tommy’s face, his eyebrows furrowed and jaw clenched whereas Grace was offering you a confused expression.

Rolling your eyes, you turned your attention back to Alfie who was staring at you intently, an amused look conveyed just through his eyes – which were quite pretty if you were being honest. 

“Why are you staring at me like that, Mr. Solomons?”

“They’re protective of you aren’t they, aye?” He grinned, placing his hands on the table just inches away from yours and you tried to ignore the way your heart skipped a beat at the thought of him taking your hands in his. 

“I grew up with em’,” you explained, “I’m not a Shelby by blood, but they consider me their sister, I guess.”

“But you don’t consider Tommy a brother, yeah?” Frowning, you moved to sit back against your chair, but Alfie quickly grabbed your hands. “I don’t mean to be a nosy prick, I just noticed how you behaved around him. He’s the one that’s got you all down.”

“No, you’re right. I love him, but he-”

“Doesn’t love you back romantically,” he finished off for you. With a nod and sigh you looked down at your joint hands, before looking back at Alfie’s face.

“I just want to forget those feelings, because it fucking hurts, been in love with him since we were teenagers. I don’t want to love him anymore.”

Looking up at the ceiling, you tried to hold back your tears because there was no way in hell that you were letting Alfie fucking Solomons see you cry, but instead Alfie squeezed your hand, causing you to slowly return your gaze to him.

“Alright, I’m going to be honest here, right love; I’m not fuckin’ good at this shit – consoling people. But, I am pretty good at helping people forget, yeah? So what’d yer’ say?” His head tilted as he questioned you. “Want to get out of here?”

Without saying anything, you raised to your feet – looking at Alfie expectantly.

“Well, are you coming or not Mr. Solomons?”

“Let’s go, doll.”

Heading towards the door, you ignored Arthur’s yell of your name and the obvious scraping of Tommy’s chair against the floor; following Alfie out of the pub.

✧✧✧

The second you passed the threshold of Alfie’s front door, his lips were on yours and your legs were wrapped around his waist as he held you against the wall. 

His hands worked on lifting your dress over your head, hastily tossing it behind him into the living room, while yours reached for his belt buckle – undoing it and quickly using your legs to push his trousers down his legs. 

Trailing his lips down to your collarbone, Alfie reached behind you to unclasp your bra, before moving away to take you all in. 

“Fuckin’ Shelby doesn’t realise he’s missin’ out on a goddess – I’m gonna make you forget all about that prick.”

With a tight grip on the back of your thighs, Alfie instructed you to wrap your arms around his neck as he walked you both into his room – placing you down on his bed before crawling in over you.

Making quick work to undo the buttons on his shirt, Alfie threw it across the room before looking down at you.

“Yer’ sure you want this?”

“Alfie,” you sighed, wrapping your legs back around his waist. “I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly.”

“Alright, just know that I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’ll forget that you ever had feelings for that asshole.”

“I’m holding you to that, Mr. Solomons.”

With a soft huff, Alfie leaned back down to place his lips back onto yours, it was a rush of clashing teeth and heavy breathing, but pretty soon you were both naked and Alfie’s hand was in between your thighs, spreading your slick. 

“You’ve barely been fuckin’ touched and yer’ making a mess.”

“Alfie-” you moaned, his fingers sliding in and out of your tight cunt, head falling against the pillows as Alfie placed feather-like kisses across your chest. “Stop teasing me, please – I need you.”

“Yeah, right, well I can’t have a bird like you begging when I can do something about it, aye.”

Quickly making work of switching your position, Alfie sat up against the headboard of the bed, tugging you onto his lap. His cock lined up against your entrance as you slowly sunk down onto him; a faint cry leaving your lips at the sensation of him finally filling you.

Your forehead pressed against Alfie’s as his hands ran up and down your back in a soothing gesture. 

“It’s alright, yeah,” he muttered, eyes closed at the feeling of _you_. “I’m fucking big, huh?”

A laugh tore through your throat as you pressed your head into his neck. “You’re a cocky bastard, Alfie Solomons.”

“A cocky bastard who has his cock in you.”

“Christ! Shut up,” you snickered, hands resting on his shoulders as you began to slowly move up and down, causing Alfie to emit a deep moan. 

“Got yer’ to relax didn’t I?”

Shaking your head, you continued your actions, breathing picking up as you sped up your movements. Alfie’s mouth parted, his hands gripping your hips as he began to meet your thrusts with his own. 

“Does that feel good?” He breathlessly questioned, “you like having my cock in yer’?”

A barely audible ‘yes’ left your lips, but that was enough for Alfie to quickly flip you both over, one of his hands pressing against the wall above your head, the other moving one of your legs higher up his waist.

The new angle caused you to whine in pleasure. Alfie’s thrust were deep and sensational, his movements confident and calculated. The feeling was raw, and had your mind spinning – barely able to form words.

Alfie’s hand against the wall, moved downwards until it found yours beside your head, his other gripping your hip to stabilised you. His hand that was gripping your hip was tight enough to hold you steady but not tight enough to harm you – the one holding your hand as a gesture of comfort. 

You didn’t realise how amazing sex could feel, until you were laying beneath Alfie. The past partners you had been with never understood how to pleasure you – always too focused on reaching their high. 

But here Alfie was, making sure that you were receiving as much pleasure as he was. His lips pressing soft kisses against your neck – beard tickling your skin. It was intimate. It was yours. 

You could feel yourself drawing closer to the edge, your palm coming to rest against his cheek as he placed his forehead against yours again. His eyes shut, face expressing nothing but pleasure as you pulled him into a tender kiss. 

It didn’t take long until you were clenching around Alfie, legs slipping from around his waist as you came undone. The feeling of you around him and your delicate moans in his ear caused Alfie to be pushed into bliss. With a breathless gasp of your name, his head found it’s place back in the crook of your neck.

His thrusts slowed down, letting you both recover from your highs, before he pulled out of you – causing a whimper to leave your mouth at the feeling of being empty.

A kiss was placed against your forehead as Alfie rolled onto the other side of the bed with a grunt before wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you into his side.

“You forget?” He mumbled after you had both caught your breath, his hand rubbing up and down your arm and back.

With a small grin, you looked up at Alfie and muttered an, “about what?” causing him to chuckle.

“That’s a gal. Right, well, do yer’ want to stay the night?”

Nodding, you shut your eyes and tucked yourself into Alfie – trying to get impossibly closer, if it was physically possible. 

The Shelby’s were going to be beyond pissed off at you, but you were past caring when you were in nothing but utter bliss – they would have to wait until tomorrow.


	5. Blame Game | Alfie Solomons

**Alfie Solomons x Shelby! reader**

> **Warnings:** violence, swearing, smut
> 
> **Request:** _would you be able to write a sister!shelby x alfie please :) maybe that tommy finds out that her and alfie have been seeing each other_
> 
> **word count:** 3.6k
> 
> * * *

Being John Shelby’s twin sister was complex.

Your brothers adored you from the moment you were born, their first sister – but from the instant you were placed in Tommy’s arms; you were safe, the silent vow to always protect you passing through his lips the instant your tiny hand grabbed his finger.

Growing up, you gained the title of the Shelby’s angel. While John was out causing havoc at every moment, you were at home – helping your aunt Pol and young Ada look after your baby brother, Finn. Somehow always being the one to settle him and managing to find a way to put a smile on everyone’s face no matter who they were.

With this adoration from your family and everyone you met, came overprotectiveness. You were never allowed to step foot in family meetings, nor were you even allowed to hold a gun – the first time you had asked Arthur to teach you to shoot had almost ended up with him breaking all of Polly’s China plates. 

While you appreciated your family caring about you, it can be almost suffocating to have your every move dictated by your older brothers. This obviously led to you never being able to date like a normal girl your age – any boy you were interested in had to go through the “Peaky interrogation” and nobody in their right mind wanted to do that. 

By the time you were eighteen you had enough and decided to date secretly. Henry Joseph was a kind and reliable boy, weary at first to date a Shelby; but nonetheless found himself smitten with you, just like everyone else. You began sneaking out in the early hours of the morning to see him and slipping back into your room just before sunrise to avoid being seen. 

Everything was good and you felt like a normal girl your age – infatuated with the boy you loved. What you didn’t count on was this all crashing down when your uncle Charlie caught you both making out down by the cut and informed your brothers. 

The boys didn’t even speak to you before they had hunted Henry down and threatened him – causing him to break up with you because he didn’t want to “ _fuck with the Peaky Blinders._ ” Rage burned behind your eyes as you stormed down Watery Lane, people moving out of your way; not used to seeing the angel of the Shelby family with so much anger.

Slamming open the house doors, you stormed into the betting shop – not caring who was around. The boys all turned their attention to you, Tommy at the head of the table – eyebrows furrowed at the scene you were causing.

> > _“You guys are fucking assholes!” You yelled through gritted teeth, hands waving in the air as you pointed at each of them. "How fucking dare you?!”  
> _
>> 
>> _Shock settled in when they heard the curse word fly from your mouth – so much fury emitting from just one word._
>> 
>> _“Y/N, why don’t you sit down and we can talk about whatever has your panties in a twist,” Tommy tried, looking at you with a pointed gaze.  
> _
>> 
>> _“Oh! So now you want to talk to me? You couldn’t have done that before you decided to threaten my fucking boyfriend?!”  
> _
>> 
>> _Standing up, John placed his hand on your arm and muttered a gentle, “Y/N-” but you forcibly pushed him away from you, causing him to slightly stumble back.  
> _
>> 
>> _“No! Don’t you dare try to fucking reason with me right now John! I fucking hate all of you!” You sneered, slamming your hands down on the table. “Do you know how hard it is for me to find someone to even be friends with? I was lucky that Henry even fucking looked at me, but now the one person in this shithole that actually liked me just broke up with me because of you! Fuck you all!”  
> _
>> 
>> _Your breathing was heavy as you tried to calm yourself down before you felt tear begin to cloud your vision and fall down your cheeks. It didn’t take long before John had you wrapped in his arms – the boys anger leaving with yours._
>> 
>> _After you had calmed down, John grabbed his cup of whiskey and placed it into your hands._
>> 
>> _“At least now we know you’re a true Shelby,” he snickered, sitting you down in the chair next to his. “Was beginning to think that you were too pure for this family.”_

After a long conversation with all three of them and the occasional input from Polly, the boys had decided to back off a little – and it wasn’t long until you were allowed to partake in the business. 

This ultimately ended up with Tommy taking you with him to Camden Town in London to meet with his newest business partner, a man by the name of Alfie Solomons. Walking side by side with your brother into Alfie’s business, you took in the sight. 

A young man coated in grease greeted you both, before gesturing you ahead and with a nod from Tommy, you began to walk into the distillery. The atmosphere was febrile and smoky – workers bustling, the sound of tools clicking together; it was more lively than what you were used to back home.

Feeling a hand wrap around your wrist, Tommy pulled you to a stop a few meters away from a door – his eyes were full of concern and jaw tense. 

“Y/N, I need you to not say anything in there unless Mr. Solomons asks you a direct question,” he instructed, tightening his grip on your wrist. “Alfie is violent and unpredictable – not even I can figure out his next move. So just sit beside me and look pretty, yeah?”

Nodding, you pulled your arm from Tommy’s grip before gesturing for him to knock on the door. 

“Y/N-”

“Sit still and look pretty, I’ve got it Tom.”

Banging his palm against the door, Tommy only opened it when he heard a gruff voice from inside the room instructed him to. It was weird seeing your brother like this. Afraid. 

You didn’t quite know what you were to imagine when your brother had told you about Alfie – but it certainly wasn’t the devilishly handsome man in front of you. He was rugged and buff – definitely not your type on paper, but you couldn’t help the little skip your heart did and the way your breath got caught in your throat at the sight of him.

“Ah if it isn’t my favourite gypsy bastard!” Alfie exclaimed, slamming his pen down on the table. Before his eyes caught sight of you, a hand running through his beard. “You bought a guest to our meeting Tommy? This your new bird, yeah?”

With a quiet scoff, Tommy shook his head before placing his hand on your shoulder. “This is my younger sister, Y/N Shelby.”

Giving Alfie a gentle smile, you took a few steps towards his desk and offered him your outstretched hand to shake. 

“It’s lovely to finally meet you Mr. Solomons.”

Raising his eyebrows, Alfie took your hand in his – offering you a small smirk that you would’ve missed if you weren’t paying close attention. 

Not letting go of your hand, Alfie let out a rushed, “right, well lovely to meet you too, yeah – take a seat.”

Slowly pulling your hand from his, you didn’t remove your gaze from him as you sat down in the closest seat – Tommy taking the one on your right. The boys began talking business, Alfie consistently meeting your eye as you tried to stop the smile creeping up on your face.

While admittedly you weren’t paying attention to what your brother and the gorgeous man in front of you were speaking about – you tried to stifle a laugh when Alfie began to rant to your brother about your Gypsy background.

“You’re fuckin’ gypsies, yeah? Right so what, you were raised in a fuckin’ tent and grew vegetables with your magic?”

You found yourself letting out a giggle, hand quickly slapping over your mouth when both men turned to look at you. An amused expression settled over Alfie’s face as he pointed to you. 

“You seem like the honest one – you see I met your other brothers, Arthur’s a fuckin’ nutcase, John has definite anger issues and Tommy here, right, well he’s just fuckin’ dumb. So tell me this, did yer’ grow up in a fuckin’ tent?”

Shaking your head, you leaned forward in your seat so your arms were leaning against the desk in front of you, your finger pointing towards him.

“Aye, watch it - John’s my twin,” you teased, causing Alfie to raise his hands and a quick look of offence to cross Tommy’s face at the fact you didn’t say anything about him – although he knew you were only teasing. “And we grew up in more of a circus.”

“Fuck off, a fuckin’ circus?”

Falling back against your chair, you tried to keep a serious look on your face, only for it to dissolve into laughter when you saw Alfie’s gobsmacked expression – obviously trying to imagine your family running a circus.

“Well, not a real circus, it just felt like I was growing up in one. Everyday was fucking insane!”

A bright, genuine smile broke out on Alfie’s face for the first time since you had arrived over two hours ago as he looked at you before turning his attention to your brother. 

“I like her - I want you to bring her every time we meet from now on.”

Your brother could only nod in agreement knowing there was no point in arguing against Alfie’s demands and he needed to make this deal work for the sake of your family.

That afternoon you left Alfie’s office with a promise to see him soon – not knowing that ‘soon’ would turn into you sneaking away from your family every third day and catching the earliest train just to spend the day with Alfie; which led to you current situation.

Your black heels clicked against the ground as you walked into the distillery, a few of the workers heads all lifted at the sound, before chuckling to themselves when they saw you. It was no secret to Alfie’s men that you two were secretly together.

Catching your attention, Ollie quickly rushed over to you. “Miss. Shelby, how are you today?”

“I’m great Ollie,” you smiled. “Is Alfie in his office?”

“Yes Miss, he’s been waiting for you.”

With a kiss to Ollie’s cheek as a thank you, you began walking towards Alfie’s office, knocking once before walking in. Your smile widened at the sight of Alfie leant over his desk intently staring at the papers in front of him, his glasses on the edge of his nose as his eyes squinted at the writing.

Leaning against the door, you propped one of your legs against it, hiking your red skirt up to reveal the garter on your thighs. With a smirk, you cleared your throat to catch Alfie’s attention - his head shooting up to look towards you. 

“Heard you’ve been waiting for me, Mr. Solomons,” you smirked, trailing your hand down your thigh. 

“Yeah, well, you heard right.”

Chuckling at his loss for words, you pushed yourself off the door, walking towards him before hopping up on his desk – pushing away the papers. Alfie’s eyebrows raised at your actions, his hands immediately landing on your thighs as he took you all in. 

“Those papers were the contract that your brothers are coming to pick up later today,” he explained, running his thumb over his bottom lip – drawing your attention to his mouth.

Noticing your wandering gaze, Alfie quickly pulled you onto his lap, taking your chin between his thumb and forefinger before pulling your lips to his. Both of you let out a soft moan at the feeling. 

It didn’t take long for the kiss to turn from tender to lustful, both of you pulling at the others clothes as Alfie worked to lift your dress over your head and you unclasped his belt before pulling down his pants as best as you could – the pair of you getting caught up in the other.

Your breathy moans echoed throughout the room and in the back of your head you knew that the workers outside could probably hear you – but you were too caught up in the feeling of Alfie’s hands running up your thighs and his lips leaving love bites on your breasts.

A series of knocks interrupted your movements - your hips slowing down as your head turned to the door. Alfie was quick to thrust into you harder, pulling your attention back to him as a loud whine left your throat.

The knocks continued, and Alfie let out an annoyed “fuck off, I’m busy!” his hand finding its way between your legs so his thumb could rub at your swollen clit, your head falling against his shoulder as you both drew closer to your release.

“Alfie, I’m-”

“I know angel, me too,” his voice was deep and practically a growl as he muttered the words into your ear; hands moving to grab your face. “I want to see you as you cum.”

Placing your forehead against his, you felt yourself clench around Alfie - a sharp moan rumbling from his chest. Not too long after you slipped into bliss, body falling limp into Alfie’s as he continued to thrust into you; the sound of you whimpering his name being enough to send him spilling into you.

Both of you sat there for a few moments, trying to even out your laboured breathing. Alfie’s hand ran up and down your back before he lifted your head to place a tender kiss on your lips.

“You really are a fuckin’ angel, yer know that, yeah?”

“I’ve heard it all my life, Alf,” you chuckled, knowing that he had taken to nicknaming you angel when you told him that’s how everyone in Birmingham saw you. 

“Right, because it’s the fuckin’ truth, that’s why everyone told yer’ that.”

A soft smile graced your face as you pulled him down to kiss you. Both of you began to get lost in each other once again before the knocking started again, groaning you let your head fall to Alfie’s chest as he pulled you off his lap with a laugh.

“Get yer’ pretty ass dressed,” Alfie grinned, with a tap to your butt causing you to laugh. Before he looked towards the door, “who the fuck keeps interrupting me and my fuckin’ girl?”

“Sorry sir,” Ollie’s voice piped up, his head peaking in as he tried not to stare at you getting dressed. “Your next meeting is here - do you wish for me to send them up.”

“Right, yeah, well-” before Alfie could even tell Ollie to wait, he had rushed off to go get whoever was waiting. “Ollie! Fucks sake - wait!”

You barely had time to pull your dress over your head as the door swung open and the voice of your twin brother sounded throughout the room. 

“Ollie said you got a girl in here Alfie, didn’t think you’d be the type for whores,” John laughed, followed by the unmissable snicker from Arthur. 

“John behave,” Tommy’s stern voice shut the boy up, you turning your back to them as you side looked at Alfie who was in as much panic as you.

You had both done a good job at hiding your relationship up until now. All the sneaking took you back to the time you were a teenager in your secret relationship with Henry, except this time your were an adult and made you feel alive – you were truly in love with Alfie. 

Your hands shook as your brother began to speak again, movements frozen. “We couldn’t bring Y/N because we couldn’t find her – but could you please get the girl to leave so we can get on with this meeting.”

Both you and Alfie realised that you didn’t really have any other option but to suck it up and try to explain what was going on to your family. Shutting your eyes, you slowly turned around on the balls of your feet, quickly moving to stand next to Alfie as you watched realisation settle on each of your brothers faces. 

“Y/N?” John furrowed his brows, before quickly realising what was happening. “Are you fucking kidding? My twin sister whoring it out to Alfie Solomans!”

Arthur’s voice overlapped John’s as he grew just as angry – his eyes pleading towards you for an explanation. “No John, there’s no way that our little Y/N was in here fucking Alfie, want to explain yourself dearest sister?”

Your mouth opened and shut as you tried to form words, Alfie’s hand grabbed yours as a silent way to say that no matter what he was there, before he pointed to John. 

“Right, I never want to here yer’ call her a fuckin’ whore again, got it mate? Or I swear I won’t hesitate to smash this bottle of fuckin’ rum and cut yer’ balls off, yeah?-” He threatened with a gesture to the alcohol on his desk, before pointing to Arthur. “And you better shut yer’ fuckin’ mouth right, or I’ll fucking do the same to you.”

Both men quietened at the roar of Alfie’s voice, not wanting to make him any more enraged. However, that didn’t stop John from glaring at you and Arthur to shoot you his disappointed look; the same one that used to make you run up to him and apologise straight away when you were five. 

Your head lifted unwillingly to look at Tommy, his reaction being the one you were most afraid of. A frown was evident as he let the cigarette in his mouth loosely hang out the corner of his mouth before he held a hand out in your direction.

“Tommy-” you began, the syllables of his name being the only thing you could form. However, Tommy cut you off before you could try to say more. 

“You been fucking him?” 

“Yes.”

“How long?”

Your eyes shot to the floor, suddenly finding it more interesting than anything else. Alfie’s hand squeezed yours gently causing you to sigh before looking back up at Tommy.

“About six months, Tommy I swear-”

“You swear what, Y/N?” He snapped, the tone in his voice effectively stopping you once again. It was as if you were being scolded, like the times he did when you were a child. “You swear that you didn’t mean to fuck him? This is where you’ve been going missing, eh? You been sneaking out to be Alfie’s whore.”

“What did I tell you fuckin’ gypsies about calling her a whore?” Alfie stepped in, moving his body in front of yours. “Right, now I think we all know I’ve been fuckin’ your sister, but she ain’t my fucking whore, yeah - we’re fuckin’ together.”

“You’re dating him?” John mocked you, peaking around Alfie to look at you. “So much for being the Shelby’s angel. What happened to you, Y/N?”

Feeling the hatred rush off your twin in waves, you willed yourself not to cry as you walked over to him, taking John’s hands in your own.

“I grew up Johnny - I found love.”

“You really believe that he loves you back,” the disbelief in John’s face was enough to send the tears over your cheeks. 

"Is it really that hard to believe that someone could love me, huh?”

Arthur’s voice was softer this time he spoke to you, “Y/N, c’mon you know that’s not what he meant.”

“No Arthur, fuck you! Fuck you all! Every time I find someone you guys have to get fucking involved! I’ve spent years following your stupid fucking rules, I’ve been the Shelby’s perfect angel while you chase off any man who’s fucking interested in me! I’ve had enough!”

The sound of your yells brought all three men back to the time you were eighteen, only this time you were grown up and they could see that you truly were fed up with their protectiveness. Arthur attempted to reach out for you - hoping that his touch could bring you some comfort like it normally does, but you only slapped his hand away.

“Don’t fucking touch me -” the pure animosity in your voice was enough to have them all gobsmacked, “you don’t fucking get it, none of you do! The reason I keep secrets from you is because you’re fucking insane! This is why Ada left - because she had enough of you trying to dictate her life, well guess fucking what? I’ve had enough of you doing the same to me!”

“So what? You want to leave this family too, eh?” Tommy questioned, tossing his cigarette to the ground, stomping it out.

“I want you all to just let me live my fucking life. I love Alfie and that’s that, you are not ruining this for me - you are not taking away the only good thing that I have!”

A silence fell over the room at your exclamation, before Tommy swung open the door and gestured for John and Arthur to exit; them waiting for Tommy’s next move.

“If that’s what you want, Y/N, that’s what you’re going to get,” Tommy nodded. “Just don’t come back when he decides to leave you, you’re obviously no longer a Shelby.”

“Tom-”

Before you could say anything else, Tommy had slammed the door shut and all three of them left you there; heartbroken. You didn’t even realise that you were full blown sobbing until Alfie scooped you into his arms to stop your body from collapsing and sat in the closest seat with you on his lap; pulling you to his chest.

“You’ll be okay,” Alfie muttered into your hair, trying his hardest to comfort you.

“I’ve lost them. I fucking lost my family.”

“You’ve still got me. I ain’t going no where, angel. What yer’ prick of a brother said just ain’t fuckin’ true – I love you and I’m not leaving, right. Your brothers are fuckin’ pathetic sacks of shit-”

“I love you too,” you whimpered into his neck, cutting his fowl mouthing of your brothers off - his arms wrapped around your torso.

Guess this is what happens when a Shelby falls in love with a Solomons; it’s just one giant blame game.


	6. Femme Fatale | Alfie Solomons

**Alfie Solomons x Shelby! reader**

> **Warnings:** violence, swearing, angsty, ~~shitty ending~~
> 
> **Request:** _can we get another sister! shelby x alfie where its the episode where alfie teams up with sabini and gets arthur beat up and arrested and how the reader would react_
> 
> **word count:** 1.8k
> 
> * * *

Your heels clicked against the gravel beneath your feet - face showing nothing but sheer determination. People briskly moved out of your way, obviously not wanting to annoy an angry Shelby off more. 

You were focused – fury burning behind your eyes, face set in stone ever since Tommy had informed you of the incident. The entire train ride to London had never seemed so long and bothering before – but that enthusiastic feeling was for when you were excited to see the man waiting for you in his office.

Storming into the distillery, the heads of workers lifted at the sound of the doors slamming open – in familiar Shelby fashion. Ollie’s eyes caught yours, immediately bounding over to you with an eager greeting of “good afternoon Miss. Shelby.”

Holding up a palm to stop him talking, you only glanced around the room; hoping to catch sight of the recognisable Jewish man. 

“It won’t be a good fucking afternoon in a moment, Ollie,” you gritted, everyone immediately taking notice of your enraged tone. “Where the fuck is _Alfred_?”

Turning to face your boyfriends right hand man who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, you shot him a look that had his face falling. Nobody was used to seeing this side of you; so fucking mad at Alfie – a blaze coursing through your body. 

Everybody who worked for Alfie adored you, although you were a Shelby; you didn’t seem like one – some people even going as far as to say that perhaps you weren’t biologically part of the family due to how compassionate you are. But if they were to see you at the moment, they would see how terribly wrong they are.

Your jaw was clenched tight like Ollie had seen Tommy do a multitude of times since his boss had began working with your family and he knew you weren’t fucking around.

“He’s in his office Miss,” he spluttered, “he wasn’t expecting you back so soon.”

“Yeah? Well I wouldn’t be here if your boss wasn’t a fucking bastard with no morals!”

Not even waiting for Ollie to lead you to Alfie’s office like usual, you shoved past him – you would apologise later – and barged into the room. Your eyes immediately caught sight of Alfie hunched over a bunch of papers; glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he read through them. 

“Fuck sake Ollie, didn’t your mother teach you how to knock on a fucking door?” He didn’t even lift his gaze as he began berating Ollie as you stood there, arms crossed over your chest.

“Maybe it’s just in my gypsy roots to not knock,” you snarked, an unimpressed look on your face. 

Alfie’s head perked up at the sound of your voice, a smile gracing his lips as he dropped the pen in his hand and held his arms open; letting his glasses fall off his face and hang around his neck. 

“Well, isn’t this a fuckin’ surprise, yeah it is innit – what are you doing back so soon, love?”

“Don’t act fucking innocent, Alfred.”

Raising his eyebrows, Alfie ran his hand down his face before playing with his beard – leaning back in his chair. “Right, well there’s my full fuckin’ name, means I’m in trouble, yeah, most definitely in fuckin’ trouble with the missus.”

“Oh, you’re in so much trouble – what the _fuck_ were you thinking?!”

“Yer’ going to have to be a bit more specific, love. What’d I do?”

A gobsmacked expression replaced your frown, a audible scoff sounding from your throat. “What did you – you’re fucking kidding me right? What did you fucking do? You’re impossible, Alfred, absolutely in-fucking-sane!”

“Right, okay doll, why don’t yer’ sit down before you put a hole in my floor with all your pacing and calmly explain what I did to get yer’ so worked up, yeah?” Alfie tried to bargain, causing you to roll your eyes in annoyance. 

“Calmly?!” You gritted, pointing directly at him. “You want me to be calm when you made a deal with the fucking Italians and got my older brother beaten so he looked like he was stomped on by a fucking elephant and then had him arrested?! You want _me_ to be _calm_!”

A look of realisation settled over Alfie’s face and he let out a groan; pinching the bridge of his nose. Of course he should have known that you would find out about what he had done and of course he should have known that you wouldn’t agree with him; but when he made the deal Alfie wasn’t thinking about how you would reprimand him.

Alfie knew how important your family was to you; important enough to keep your relationship a secret from them. You knew each of your brothers inside out, you knew that they wouldn’t ever allow you to step foot in London again if they knew that you were courting him. 

But he also knew how protective of them you were, and he should have taken that into consideration before he led your older brother into an ambush – he would be lucky if you just let him off with a good ol’ scolding. 

“Do you know what fucking restraint it took me to not come down here the minute Tommy told me?! Do you know how much effort it’s taking to not storm over to you right now and slap you?!” You condemned him. “You’re lucky if aunt Pol doesn’t put a fucking curse on you!”

“Right, love, listen-”

“No you listen!” You cut him off, taking purposeful strides towards him until you were standing directing in front of his desk. “You do not, and I mean, _do not_ , harm my family Mr. Solomons!”

With a deep sigh, Alfie stood up from his seat before walking around his desk to you - reluctantly gripping your arm, Alfie used it to turn you around to face him. His face was soft as he watched the tears finally cloud up in your eyes, before he pulled you into a tight hug – your worked up anger dissolving into utter sadness.

If someone had told Alfie a couple of months ago that he would be holding you as you cried into his chest, your salty tears wetting his shirt as he whispered words of comfort into your hair – he would’ve told them to fuck off, that there was no way he would be caught dead in such a position.

But as he held you as close to him as humanly possible, the feeling of loathing for what he had done to Arthur Shelby embedded itself deep in his chest – the pain of hurting you, wounding him more than he thought was possible. 

He knew there was no way to take back what he had done – no way to fix the bruises and cuts littering your brothers skin; all he could do was apologise and hope that you would accept his explanation. So after waiting for your sobs to settle, Alfie’s arms remained wrapped around you tightly, his voice so soft that it was almost a whisper.

“Y/N, my love, I need you to listen to me, yeah,” taking your face into his hands, Alfie gently brushed away the few stray tears still sliding down your cheeks. “I didn’t want to hurt your brother, right. Sabini made me a deal, yeah, that fuckin’ wop said that my bookies would be allowed at the Epson Races – you understand?”

“So,” you sniffed, eyes squinting slightly at Alfie who looked genuinely desolated at the fact he had you crying. “You decided to have my brother beaten half to death for your business?” 

Pushing yourself out of his arms, a brief look of pain flashed through Alfie’s eyes at your action before his gaze hardened. 

“I had to, you know how this fuckin’ works yeah, yer’ a fuckin’ Shelby so of course you understand the importance of deals,” he tried to explain, not realising that he was just digging himself a deeper hole to be buried in. 

“Yeah Alfie I do, and because I’m a fucking Shelby I also know the importance of putting family first – that’s what I thought I was to you Alfie. _Family_.”

Alfie’s heart broke at the crack in your voice, wanting nothing more than to go back to the day he made the deal with Sabini and tell him to fuck himself with it – but he couldn’t and now he had possibly messed up the only good thing he has in his life. 

“You are,” he muttered, a new feeling bubbling throughout his body. Vulnerability. “Yer’ the only family I got, yeah. Right, love, tell me what I can do fix this yeah, yeah just give me the word and I’ll do it. I’ll fix this.”

Shaking your head, you began to walk back over to the door; your hand wrapping around the handle before you stopped yourself – placing your forehead on the wood.

“Y/N, wait-” you had never heard Alfie sound so dejected before. So entirely desperate. “Please don’t – don’t walk out that door, right, cause if you do I’m not sure yer’ going to come back and I need to know yer’ going to come back.”

“Alf-”

You could feel him as he moved behind you, his hand reaching to cover your own that was resting on the door-handle.

“Don’t leave,” he whispered, pressing his face into the crook of your neck.

“Alfie please-”

“Don’t leave _me_.”

A rattled sob slipped past your lips and with the sound you were quickly pulled back into Alfie’s arms – tender kisses placed to your forehead. It was a love so soft and delicate, so different from what the world would expect from a man like Alfie Solomons. 

It was his apology.

Your head lifted to meet his gaze, hand pressing to his cheek as he eyes shut at the contact. Pulling his head down to rest his forehead against your own.

“It’s going to take a lot to make it up to me,” you whispered, Alfie nodding along to your words.

“I’ll spend everyday apologising if that’s what it takes, yeah. Because I fuckin’ love yer’ and you are my family, right, yer’ my fuckin’ family.”

“I love you too Alf. Just don’t hurt me like this ever again or I will walk through this fucking door and not come back.”

Alfie let out a shaky breath that he didn’t even realise he was holding, quick to place his lips onto yours. The kiss was so delicate, as if Alfie thought you were going to break – until you made the first move to deepen it, biting his lip.

With a tap to your behind as a signal for you to jump, Alfie’s hands quickly gripped the back of your thighs as he moved to push your back against the door. His lips began to trail down your neck as you let your eyes shut at the blissful feeling.

“Alf, what are you doing?” You spoke breathlessly, Alfie’s beard tickling your skin.

“The first step to making it up to you, yeah, my little femme fatale – sex.”

It was going to take a while, but Alfie was willing to spend every day of his life making sure that you knew just how sorry he was.


	7. Sweet Creature | Tommy Shelby

**Tommy Shelby x fem! Reader**

> **Warnings:** violence, swearing, age gap 
> 
> **Summary:** _Tommy wasn’t suppose to love you and you weren’t supposed to love him – but love has a funny way of showing up when you least expect it_.
> 
> **word count:** 1.1k
> 
> _this is shorter than what i would usually write, but i haven’t posted in a while so hopefully it’s something :”)_

* * *

Neither of you knew when it happened, just that it did.

The first time Tommy had met you was when his sister, Ada, brought you home after school. He had been in the kitchen with his aunt Polly who was forcing both himself and John to help cook dinner. The older woman was ranting about how if she didn’t teach them, they would never survive on their own when Ada pulled you into the small area.

_“Aunt Polly, this is my friend Y/N that I told you about,” Ada smiled, tugging your form forward so her aunt could see you. Polly’s brows furrowed before a smile broke out on her face._

_“Do you know how to cook goose?” The older woman questioned, grabbing a knife from the drawer beside her. With a shake of your head as a way of saying ‘no,’ Polly let out a “thought so, here feel free to help the boys with the potatoes, you and Ada can cut them into cubes.”_

_Taking the knife out of Polly’s hand, you walked over to the table where Ada’s older brothers were seated – pulling out a chair next to Tommy who tried to calm his heart that was racing because of the pretty girl next to him._

_“Y/N,” Ada began, gesturing for John to pass her a potato, before pointing to him. “This is John and that’s Tommy.”  
_

_With a sheepish smile, Tommy put his knife down before holding his hand out for you to shake._

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tommy,” you smiled and Tommy felt his breath catch with how stunning you were.  
_

_“The pleasure is all mine,” he had spluttered out, before rolling the potato he had finished peeling to you for you to cut._

From that day forward, you had become somewhat of an unofficial member of the Shelby family. You were there through everything from the boys being drafted to war to the rise of Shelby Company Limited. You were there helping him through the nightmares that kept him up at night. You were there when he felt like he was alone in the darkness.

_You were always there._

So it wasn’t a question for Tommy to hire you as his secretary when Ada had mentioned that you needed a job. You had thanked him profusely, the older Shelby only shrugging and telling you that it was no problem.

 _‘Anything for family,’_ he had said specifically. You were his friend after all, but friends don’t pin the other against the wall, do they? 

Friends don’t do what the two of you did.

Tommy could explicitly remember the warning Ada had given him after he got home from walking you home the first time you met.

It was late and Polly had insisted that either Tommy or John take you home because there were too many fucked up people in Small Heath who would take advantage of a girl as pretty as you. Tommy had offered to go before John could even try, he had fun getting to know you that night – you had made him genuinely _laugh_.

He was expecting his family to be asleep by the time he got home after dropping you back to your house with a kiss to your cheek, but his eyes quickly caught sight of the yellow hue of the candles in the living room. Ada was sat on the couch, obviously waiting for him to get home.

 _“I get it,”_ his sister had began, moving to stand in front of him. _“Y/N’s stunning, a girl of your taste, but you can’t have her Tommy. She’s younger than me by two years, she deserves someone her age.”_

_Deserves someone her age._

Then why were you propped up on his desk while he played with you under your skirt?

“That’s it honey,” he mumbled into your neck, adding another finger to the two that were already pumping in and out of your cunt. “Such a good girl.”

Your head flew back in bliss, pretty lips parting at the coil building in the pit of your stomach. It only took a gentle rub to your clit to have that coil snap, your entire body shaking as your orgasm overtook you, with a loud whimper of his name echoing through his office.

“You ready for me to fuck you?” Tommy slowed his fingers before gently removing them, hands moving to remove his pants that you were pushing down with your legs.

“Tom,” you whined, voice coming out in a whisper as you rested your head in the crook of his neck. “ _Please_.”

“I know baby, I know.” He growled, your hips jerking at the feeling of his shaft rubbing through the slick between your thighs.

With a fluent movement, Tommy was inside you – the feeling causing your eyes to shut as you bit into his shoulder. You barely have time to respond to the sensation before he ruts into you, hands gripping your hips tight enough that his nails were leaving crescent moons in your skin, skirt bunched up around your hips.

“Don’t stop,” you mewled, moving to rest your forehead against Tommy’s. “Pleasedon’t stop, Tom.”

Tommy could barely form words at the feeling of you taking him so well, his eyes closed in nothing but pure bliss; swollen lips pressing feverish kisses to yours.

His thrusts were becoming more erratic as he chased both your highs, your moans and cries of pleasure causing him to become unruly as his desk squeaked out in protest to the harsh movements. 

You both knew that anyone could walk into the betting shop and hear the obscene noises you were making, but neither of you cared. 

Not when it felt this good. 

Tommy felt you clench around him, legs tightening against his hips as you came; his name falling past your lips as if you were chanting a prayer. His climax comes not a second later, his body falling limp against yours as he continues to thrust into you, prolonging your highs.

You’re still reeling in the aftershock of ecstasy when he pulls out of you; both of you letting a moan of protest at the loss of such an intimate form of contact. 

Pressing a soft kiss to your forehead, Tommy grabbed his handkerchief and wiped the mess in-between your legs before helping you down off his desk as you fixed your skirt.

You were almost out of his office before Tommy called out to stop you, his voice sweet, reserved just for you. _Only_ for you.

“Meet me by the cut once you finish those numbers,” he smiled, zipping up his pants. You could only nod, dirty thoughts of what the two of you would get up to later flowing through your mind. 

Your secret rendezvous might be wrong, but they felt so right.


	8. Be My Baby | Isaiah Jesus

**Isaiah Jesus x Shelby! sister reader**

> **Warnings:** violence, swearing, smut
> 
> **Request:** _You only wrote one sister! shelby fic and I'm in love with it💗 can i request a sister shelby and isaiah imagine ✨_
> 
> **word count:** 1.6k

_A/N: i’m kinda obsessed with the whole secret relationship trope so here ya go_

* * *

The atmosphere in the family meeting was tense.

It wasn’t because Tommy had pissed John off causing them to hurl insults at one another or because Finn had decided to include himself in business like he usually does – resulting in a scolding from your aunt Polly.

No, it was because both yourself and Isaiah were in the same room, and whenever you are in the same vicinity as the other it throws the entire atmosphere off.

_“It’s because of the fucking sexual tension,” John had exclaimed one day, tired of your constant whining about the boy. “If you weren’t my sister and he wasn’t one of the only blokes in the Blinders that I liked – I would tell you both to just fuck and get it over with.”_

What he, and your family, didn’t know was that you and Isaiah were doing just that. 

The first time you had met the boy was when your cousin Michael invited you out to the Garrison for some drinks with him, Finn and one of their friends – which you accepted. Michael was insistent to you that you and his “best mate” Isaiah were going to get along like a house on fire, but much to his dismay you both immediately clashed.

To you, Isaiah was a down right jerk. He ignored your polite handshake when you were introduced, refused to let you drink alcohol on the basis that you were a female - to which you cracked a good ol’ Shelby temper tantrum at, resulting in you pouring the whiskey in your hand all over his new pressed suit.

To Isaiah, you were the pretentious Shelby princess. He hated the way that you had everyone wrapped around your finger – being able to get anyone to do what you wanted. He hated that you could do no wrong in the eyes of everyone in Birmingham – you could kill a hundred people and people would still praise you like you were the greatest thing on Earth. 

This went on for months, the both of you making snarky remarks whenever you were in the same room, him undermining your ideas during meetings and you telling him to shut up every time he opened his mouth; until Tommy snapped at you both, sending you both to fetch a shipment and _“sort your shit out while you’re fuckin’ at it.”_

And some sorting you both did.

It started with you both practically screaming for all of Birmingham to hear at each other down by the cut, before you were laying flat on the ground, clothes in a pile next to you both as Isaiah’s lips were feverishly pressed against yours, his hips grinding into your own.

_“Nobody can know this happened,” you had rushed out, trying to brush all the dirt off your dress. Your head snapping up when you heard him laugh. “I mean it, Isaiah. If my brothers find out you can say goodbye to your eyesight – friend or not.”  
_

_“Alright, princess. If that’s what you want,” he shook his head, a gentle smile on his face before he began removing the weeds from your hair. “This can be our little secret.”_

From that moment on, the vow was sealed between you both. You were confidentially together, often finding yourself sneaking out of the house when the clock strikes midnight; rushing to meet Isaiah by your spot at the cut or having him climb in through your window. However, whenever you were around your family and friends, you both continued your game of pretend.

Today was one of the days where you had to pretend to hate each other.

Dramatically rolling your eyes when Michael and Isaiah strolled into the meeting, you looked at Tommy who had his eyebrows raised – already awaiting your complaints that began to spill from your mouth.

“Isn’t this a _family_ meeting, Thomas?” You questioned, hands on your hips. With a deep, obviously annoyed sigh, Tommy shot you a pointed look.

“Yes, Y/N. It is a family meeting.”

“Then explain to me why _Isaiah_ is here.”

Your eyes briefly darted to Isaiah who was trying to remain unaffected by your words. He knew you were only saying them to keep up your appearance in front of your family – but he couldn’t help the little sting in his heart knowing that he would have to fire something back at you soon.

“Darling,” Polly interjected from her seat next to you, her hand coming to rest on your arm. “You know Isaiah is considered family by now.”

Smugly leaning against the wall opposite you, Isaiah took this as his opportunity to pipe up; his eyes looking at you apologetically. 

“Yeah _darling_ ,” he deepened his voice slightly at the pet name – subtly enough that your family didn’t notice, but cause shivers to cover your body. “I’m family. Have as much right to be here as you do.”

Huffing, you crossed your arms over your chest; refusing to snap back at Isaiah while also giving Tommy the perfect moment to clap his palms together and shout a “can we get on with the fuckin’ meeting?”

Grumbling under your breath, you allowed Tommy to proceed while you took a seat, slouching back while pouting like a child who didn’t get their way – subtly shooting looks at Isaiah who was trying to do the same as he took the seat next to you.

Shifting so you were resting your elbows on-top of the table everyone was seated around, you were barely paying attention to the betting numbers that Tommy was praising when you suddenly felt a warm hand begin to creep under the hem of your skirt. 

Heat immediately covered your skin as you shot a stern look towards Isaiah who was smugly smirking while looking towards Tommy as if he was paying attention to the conversation going on around the both of you. 

Squeezing your thighs shut to stop his wandering hand, Isaiah gently squeezed your left leg causing you to weakly give in to his discreet ministrations as you held your breath when he finally reached where you needed him most – a small grin settling on your boyfriends features when he realised that you weren’t wearing panties. 

Your breathing sped up as you felt him begin to trail his fingers up and down your soaking folds – just his touch alone ignited a fire within your body. It wasn’t long until Isaiah had slipped two of his digits inside of you, slowly pumping them in and out as you bit your lip to stop the small whimpers that were begging to pass your lips.

Your hands tightly gripped the glass of whiskey that you had poured yourself before the meeting as a way to ground yourself and remain calm in front of your family, while Isaiah began to speed up his movements. Your head dropped into your palms, elbows digging into the wooden surface of the table as Isaiah brought you to and over the edge – your teeth biting into your bottom lip hard so hard you were sure you were going to draw blood.

With a deep, shaky breath, you raised your head as Isaiah removed his hand from between your legs – nonchalantly raising his fingers to his lips as he sucked on them, causing you to emit a small whine that caught the attention of everyone in the room. 

“Everything okay, sister?” Arthur asked, while Polly walked towards you and placed the back of her hand on your forehead.

“She’s burning up,” she stated, nudging your chin so you were looking towards her. “You alright, love?”

Wordlessly nodding, you shot a quick look towards Isaiah who still had a smug look on his face but was masking it with false concern. 

“Yeah, aunt Pol. I just haven’t slept well recently,” you shrugged, before lifting yourself onto your shaking legs. “I think it’s best that I go rest for a few hours.”

“Here,” Isaiah smoothly integrated himself into the conversation, wrapping his right arm around your waist, before nodding towards Polly. “I’ll make sure she gets to bed safely.”

With a smile of appreciation from your aunt, Isaiah began to walk you both out of the office – taking you upstairs to your bedroom; smoothly shutting your door with his foot, while pushing you down onto your bed before crawling on-top of you.

Gripping the lapels of his coat, you tugged him closer to you so you could whisper a breathless, “I need you, Is. Now.” in his ear and with a soft grunt Isaiah was quick to begin peppering kisses on your neck.

“We need to be quick,” he muttered, tugging off his coat before pressing his lips upon your own. “Can’t have your family gettin’ suspicious that I’m taking so long getting you to bed.”

What neither of you knew was that as soon as you both were out of hearing shot, Michael had placed five shillings into the middle of the table looking towards his cousins who were staring at him with confused looks. 

“I put five shillings on the fact that they still think they’re together in secret and we don’t know,” he chuckled, nodding towards the door where both you and Isaiah had left.

With a snort, Arthur pulled another ten out of his pocket. “I bet ten shilling that if Tommy were to go upstairs right now that them two would be goin’ at it like fuckin’ rabbits.”

“I will give you each one-fuckin’-hundred shilling for the bunch of you to shut your mouths and let Y/N and Isaiah be,” Polly interrupted before John could place his own bet. 

Everyone fell silent at Polly’s word before a light squeaking noise was heard from upstairs causing everyone’s heads to look upwards – the family all standing in silence before Tommy tossed his cigarette to the floor, and slammed the doors to the office open with a bang; his voice echoing throughout the house.

“Isaiah! If I come up there I better not find you on-top of my little sister!”


	9. Phases | Isaiah Jesus

**Isaiah Jesus x Shelby! sister reader**

> **Warnings:** swearing, smut and a whole lot of fluff
> 
> **Request** : _please more isiah x shelby! reader stuff maybe one where shes finns twin and her and isiah have been in love for a while_
> 
> **word count:** 3.1k
> 
> this is the longest piece of work on my acc and idk how i feel about it

* * *

The first time you had met Isaiah Jesus was when your aunt Polly took you and your twin brother, Finn, to church. The pair of you had been nothing but trouble that day for your aunt, causing her to become fed up – taking both of you by your ears into the building where Jeremiah Jesus was preaching.

With a lot of huffing and rolled eyes, you and Finn sat on opposite sides of Polly, _‘need to bloody seperate the pair of you’_ , she had angrily hissed. So with arms crossed over your chest as you turned your head and refused to look at the older woman who was silently chastising you and your brother. 

There, sat in the pew to your left was a young boy, having to only be a few years older than your twelve-year-old self – his curious eyes watching you as you held an attitude. 

> _“What’s wrong with you?” He whispered, leaning slightly closer to you so you could hear him. “Why are you angry in the Lords house?”  
> _
> 
> _“Why are you talking to me, shouldn’t you be listening?” You snapped back, gesturing to the alter.  
> _
> 
> _With a wide grin at your sass the boy only shrugged, turning his attention to his father who was vivaciously talking to the few people who had come to the mid-day service._
> 
> _About five minutes passed before you felt a kick to your ankle, ignoring it you kept your eyes facing forward until the boy twisted so he could whisper in your ear._
> 
> _“I’m Isaiah,” he grinned, when you tried to stomp on his foot with your own. “The preachers son.”  
> _
> 
> _“Nice,” you muttered, knowing that your aunt Polly was listening in on your conversation with disappointed eyes, knowing that the ‘church is no time for personal matters’ speech would come along when you got home.  
> _
> 
> _The boy only chuckled in response, straightening his slanted tie. “Don’t I get to know your name too?”_
> 
> _“Y/N Shelby.”  
> _
> 
> _Giving you an award-winning gap-toothed grin, Isaiah held out his hand for you to shake with a cheeky chuckle as he mimicked your earlier words._
> 
> _“Nice.”_

From that point onward Isaiah had weaved his way into your life. The troublesome trio was what everyone around Small Heath had taken upon calling you, Finn and the Jesus boy. 

The three of you loved to get in trouble, and while many people looked down on you for choosing to run around barefoot in the mud after you brother and best friend instead of remaining inside, you couldn’t care less as you got older. 

> _“She’s got more Gypsy blood in her than any of you,” Polly had snickered to Tommy as she watched you race down the raining road of Watery Lane – Arthurs cap in your hands as your eldest brother yelled for you to get back. Her smile widening when she watched you hide behind Jeremiah’s son.  
> _
> 
> _Tommy hummed at her words, taking a drag from his cigarette. “She’s going to cause nothing but problems for us as she gets older. Trouble. Absolute trouble.”_

And some trouble you were, everybody, especially your brothers, knew you were a rascal – from putting rocks in the soles of their shoes to ripping out the last page of the books they were reading so they would never know how they ended. You did it all, often roping Isaiah into helping, the boy never being able to say no to you. 

Which is why you were currently trying to subtly gesture for Isaiah to follow you down one of the many hallways of Tommy’s unnecessarily large house. Rolling his eyes, Isaiah boyishly giggled as you pulled him into an empty room and away from the wedding celebration that was going on.

“What on earth are you doing, love?”

Watching as you grinned widely at his question, Isaiah immediately knew you were once again up to no good, beginning to shake his head when he saw your brother make his way into the room.

“What the fuck are you two up to now?” He pinched his nose, looking between the sheepish Shelby twins.

“We’re going to have a race,” you spluttered eagerly, practically bouncing on the balls of your feet and Isaiah had to stop the grin begging to grow on his face at how adorable you looked. 

He watched as Finn nudged you, grumbling about how you could’ve eased Isaiah into the suggestion and now he was probably going to dob you both in. 

“I’m not agreeing with Finn here,” Isaiah interrupted the hushed conversation, “but Y/N, you’re wearing a dress – how the hell are you going to race in that without getting it dirty?”

Glancing down at the pretty red dress that Esmé had lended you, you merely lifted the skirt as you stared at the now flushed boy. “When have I ever been afraid of getting dirty, sia? The dress doesn’t have to get ruined if I bunch it up.”

Finn rolled his eyes at your words, slapping your hands so you let go of the dress while he berated you. 

“Pol will give you hell for creasing the fabric.”

“Pol’s going to give us both hell for racing at Tommy’s wedding,” you teased back, before looking back at Isaiah who was smirking at the interaction. “So, you in?”

With a hearty laugh that filled the entire room, Isaiah pulled you to his side, his arm wrapping across your shoulders.

“You know I can never say no to you, Shelby – count me in.”

Hearing a scoff from your brother, both you and Isaiah turned to look at the boy who had swung open the door; neither of you moving until he spoke up.

“Well are you lovebirds coming or am I going to race myself?” He mocked you both as you and Isaiah pulled away from each other – shyness immediately showing in the both of you as Finn walked down the hallway a few paces in front of you. 

It was obvious to anyone with two eyes that you and Isaiah were in love with each other – you hadn’t realised that you had fallen in love with the boy who had been by your side since you both played footsies in church until your fourteenth birthday when he kissed you for the first time. 

You could remember that moment so vividly that it felt like it had happened yesterday. Your brothers had taken to holding a party for both you and Finn in celebration at the Garrison – everybody getting drunk and enjoying themselves. 

> _“Come with me,” Isaiah had spoken over the loud voices, as you struggled to laugh along to whatever joke Arthur was telling everyone in the pub._
> 
> _Grabbing your friends hand, you trailed behind him as he pulled you through everybody until you were both outside, allowing you to have a breath of fresh air._ _You watched as he leant against the wall, his eyes never once leaving you as you took a couple of deep breaths to calm yourself._
> 
> _“How did you know?” You timidly mumbled, finding the gravel beneath your feet much more interesting than your question – until you felt Isaiah lift your face with his finger under your chin, his hands gently taking yours when you were looking at him.  
> _
> 
> _“Because I know you,” his voice was soft, for your ears only. “I see you, Y/N Shelby. I know everything there is to know about you; from the way you throw your head all the way back when you laugh to the way you hate being in small places with so many people,” he nodded towards the pub.  
> _
> 
> _“You know me?”  
> _
> 
> _“I know you.” A with those three words, Isaiah’s soft lips were on yours as his hands moved up to gently hold your face and all you could feel was Isaiah. You were surrounded by him and you never wanted that feeling to go away._
> 
> _However, from the next day onward – neither of you spoke about it._

“C’mon Finn, we don’t have all day!” You beamed, watching as your brother gingerly walked over to you – Michael and a couple of Grace’s nephews following behind him.

Isaiah gave your shoulder one squeeze before standing next to your cousin, as both you and Finn removed your shoes. The grass was cold under your feet causing a small smile to creep up on your features – the feeling bringing you a sense of comfort.

“I bet five shillings on Finn!” Michael grinned, causing Isaiah to roll his eyes.

“We all know that Y/N is faster, I place five more on her.”

The four Cavalry boys that had joined all looked at one another before bursting into laughter at Isaiah’s words, causing him and you to both let out a ‘what?’

“You really think the girl is going to win? She’s in a dress! I bet ten shilling on the Gypsy boy!” The only blonde boy out of the four piped up, pointing towards you as you stuck your finger up at his words – Isaiah stifling a laugh.

“You ready to lose, sis?” Finn interrupted, grabbing your hand before you started a fight. 

Boisterously laughing, you fondly punched your brothers shoulder before lifting your dress getting ready while Michael began to countdown from five. With a loud squeal both you and Finn took off, everyone yelling after you as you ran towards the stables. 

You gained a few feet on your brother, hitting the post by one of the horses who seemed to let out an annoyed huff at your actions – Finn following behind you a few seconds later.

You could feel your hair falling from the braids that your sister had pinned up on your head as you raced towards the patch of dirt that the race had started at – easily coming first. 

“I fucking told you!” Isaiah’s voice echoed through the field, his arm wrapping around your waist as he swung you around – before pointing to the Cavalry boy. “Never underestimate a Shelby woman!”

With a tired congratulations from Finn who was leant over, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath – you only opened your arms out widely as you pulled away from Isaiah’s hold.

“Who wants to race me next?” Nobody said anything, you immediately noticing Michael begin to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck as he nodded behind you.

Immediately straightening your posture, you came face-to-face with an unimpressed Tommy and an obviously drunk John who was failing miserably at hiding his laughter. 

“Who’s idea was this?” Tommy spoke after a few beats, letting his hand holding his cigarette fall to his side. 

Both you and Finn looked away from Tommy’s scrutinising gaze, not wanting to admit that you were at fault – until Isaiah raised his hand.

“It was mine Mr. Shelby – just wanted to have a little fun, you know?”

Frowning, you looked towards Isaiah and Tommy who had a blank expression; not believing him for a second. With a huff, you took a step beside Isaiah, grabbing his hand.

“I dragged Isaiah into it, Tom. It was my idea.”

Tommy hummed obviously expecting the answer, looking towards Finn who refused to admit his guilt – much to your annoyance. With a grunt, Tommy ignored John’s “of course it was Y/N and Isaiah,” pointing his burning cigarette in his sisters direction.

“Both of you get inside,” he hardened his voice. “I’ll deal with you later.”

Rolling your eyes stubbornly, you began to drag Isaiah back towards the house as you heard Finn join a conversation about horses with Tommy – Isaiah laughing when he heard you grumble about what a prick Finn was.

✧✧✧

Sighing in frustration, you shut your eyes as you fell backward on the bed next to Isaiah. 

After entering the house, you were immediately met by a furious Polly Gray, her hands on her hips as she raised a pointed brow in annoyance at you – her eyes taking in your disheveled appearance. 

You had forgotten your shoes outside, feet covered in mud from the grass. Your dress was wrinkled and stained, hair in tussles that stuck to your flushed neck, cheeks and forehead.

Polly’s scrutinising eyes flittered between you and Isaiah who was guiltily refusing to meet the older woman’s gaze. With a tired huff, she grabbed both of your hands and dragged you upstairs shoving you into a room with the promise of a scolding when everyone had left for the night – that was almost three hours ago and the party was still going strong.

“I can’t believe that Finn didn’t admit it was actually his idea!” You exclaimed, raising your hands before letting them flop back onto the bed. Hearing Isaiah’s chest rumble with a laugh, you turned your head to face him. “What?”

“You’re telling me that you had no part in planning the race?”

“I- well... that’s funny actually-”

With a wide grin, Isaiah turned to look at you – his eyes staring at you with nothing but amusement. 

“That’s what I thought, Shelby.”

The two of you fell into a comfortable silence as you stared at each other, your eyes admiring everything about the boy beside you. From the way the moon shining in from the window made his skin glow to the small scar that was beside his left eye. He was absolutely beautiful and in that moment he was utterly _yours_. 

Seeming to be feeling the same as you, Isaiah placed one of his palms on your cheek, his thumb mindlessly tracing your bottom lip. Your breathing shallowed as he pulled you closer – eyes shutting when his forehead was resting on yours. 

“Sia,” you breathlessly whispered, a hum bubbling in the back of his throat. “Kiss me.”

Without hesitation the boy placed his lips on yours – taking you back to when you were fourteen and he kissed you outside the Garrison; only this time he was more passionate, your untold, bottled-up feelings finally exploding.

It wasn’t long until the kiss heated up, Isaiah’s shirt thrown somewhere across the room as you flipped the both of you over; Isaiah sitting while you straddled him. His hands gently unzipped your dress, before pulling it over your head. 

Shifting so he could remove his pants, Isaiah began to pepper tender kisses down your neck – soft moans of his name slipping past your lips as you both removed your final pieces of clothing. 

“So beautiful,” Isaiah mumbled, his hand working between your legs as you remained on-top of him – legs spread on either side of him, your head thrown back in bliss. Your own hand was tracing up and down his length causing his breathing to become uneven as he drank you in. 

Before you could reach your high, Isaiah pulled his hand away from your bundle of nerves; grabbing your hips and flipping the both of you over. Before he went any further he kissed you once again, staring down at you seriously.

“Are you sure?” He questioned, while he wanted this more than anything – he needed you to be comfortable. If you wanted to stop, he would stop. 

Instead, you wrapped your legs around his waist grinding up against him – a small moan leaving his throat at the contact. 

“Need you, sia. Never been more sure of anything in my life,” you mewled, causing Isaiah to cockily chuckle before placing his lips back on yours – finally entering where you needed him most. 

You were both so caught up in each other, hands never once leaving the others skin – lips always on a part on the others body. It was passionate, sensual and all yours. _Yours, yours, yours._

Your heart was racing so fast, your senses completely overtaken by the sound of Isaiah’s moans in your ear, your nails digging into his skin with every thrust. So much so, that neither of you heard the sound of Tommy calling your names, or Polly swinging the door to the room open, until Arthur’s booming laugh almost sent you to an early grave.

“Fuckin’ finally!” Your – slightly drunk – older brother laughed while Isaiah grabbed the sheets to cover his naked backside; his body shielding yours as you hid your face in his chest. 

“Oh my God!” You screeched when none of your family moved from their spots, staring wide-eyed at the pair of you. “Get the fuck out!”

“Isaiah get off me fuckin’ sister,” Tommy instructed, causing Isaiah to groan because there was no way he was going to do that while he was butt naked. Noticing the embarrassment on Isaiah’s face, you tried not to laugh at the obscenity of the whole moment. 

“Tom-” you chuckled weakly, meeting your brothers eyes over Isaiah’s shoulder. “He’s kind of... naked.”

Before Tommy could say anything else, Polly began ushering everyone out of the room – including Finn who had weaselled his way past his siblings to see the sight, his teasing tone shining through when he cheered you both on.

With a huff of exhaustion, Polly rubbed her forehead; muttering about needing a drink before facing both you and Isaiah who were now side-by-side, covered with just the thin bedding.

“Both of you get dressed so Tommy and I can deal with the race you both held while any betting with Grace’s family was forbidden,” she ordered, before pointing between you both. “Sort whatever this is between you both out – you both love each other so just admit it already.”

Both you and Isaiah held your breaths until the door shut with a click before relaxing – Isaiah bursting into a fit of giggles.

“What’s so funny?” You snickered, watching as he covered his face. 

“Your family almost saw my fuckin’ ass on display!” 

Laughing along with him, you both revealed in the aftershock of being so close to bliss and then getting caught. Your head rested on Isaiah’s chest as he ran his hands through your hair – silence settling over the pair of you.

“Polly’s right you know,” Isaiah spoke up, his voice deeper than usual. Your head lifted to meet his eyes curiously. “I do love you. Think I have since we played footsies in church.”

Laughing lightly at the memory, you shifted so you were resting completely on-top of Isaiah, your lips pecking his.

“I’ve loved you since our first kiss, should’ve told you then and there,” you admitted shyly.

With a soft smile, Isaiah’s pointer-finger gently traced the curve of your nose before you lifted yourself so you could meet him in a much more passionate kiss. This was it – there was nobody else for either of you.

You were Isaiah’s and Isaiah was yours. So completely _yours_. 

Getting lost in your own little world once again, you both jumped when you heard the sound of a fist reverberating against the wooden door – Tommy’s voice loud enough for all of Arrow House to hear.

“Isaiah you better not be fuckin’ my sister again! Hurry up, the both of you!”


	10. Doves | Isaiah Jesus

Isaiah Jesus x Shelby! sister reader

> **Warnings** : swearing, smut and a whole lot of fluff
> 
> **Request** : Can I ask for more Isiah x reader maybe where he’s got a playboy personality but he ends up just being a total dork around reader (could be Shelby!reader or not, I don’t mind either way)
> 
> **word count** : 2.6k

* * *

As a Shelby you were naturally rough around the edges.

You and your twin brother Finn grew up surrounded by danger, guns, and the fair share of blood shed by and from your older brothers – never really been taught how to be soft and gentle. 

Finn’s best friend, Isaiah Jesus, however is a man of many characteristics – you knew that. But it was as though his favourite was being a ladies charmer. It seemed like every time you, Finn, your cousin Michael and Isaiah went for drinks, the boy found himself a new lady.

That night was no different – a petite blonde girl, with perfectly curled hair and a silky pink dress was perked upon his lap as he whispered nothings in her ear. You recognised her from when you went to school, Dorothy Hanaghan, the girl who used to pull your pigtails and kick the back of your chair until you got fed up and almost stabbed her hand with a pencil. 

Your heart broke a little as you watched the interaction from behind your glass of whiskey in the private Shelby booth in the Garrison. You had naturally developed a crush on the Jesus boy; spending as much time with him as you did with Finn – maybe even more. 

You fell in love with the way he would help tie the laces of your boots when you were in a rush to go out and help with the illegal side of business, or how he would make sure to carry a ribbon on his right wrist incase you wanted to tie your hair up. 

You fell in love with his eyes that were coloured amber and when the sun hit them _just right_ they resembled the gold that people spent years desperately trying to pull from the ground.

You fell in love with how his hands always held yours with nothing but tenderness although his palms were calloused and rough. The way his laugh would fill any room and his tiny freckles that coated his cheeks and the bridge of his nose – the small details that others wouldn’t take time to notice. 

You fell in love with how completely thoughtful and astonishing Isaiah Jesus was – and foolishly believed he felt the same about you. 

Reaching for the bottle of alcohol in between both you and Finn who was talking to Harry, the bartender and Michael, the poor men nodding along with the youngest Shelby’s argument over why filly’s were better than mares. 

Your hand reached into the pocket of Finn’s disregarded coat for a cigarette and lighter; finding both easily. Not bothering to pour the alcohol into a glass, you took a swig straight from the bottle, lighting the cigarette in between your fingers – switching between smoking and drinking. 

Your eyes refused to listen to your brain that was telling you not to look past the door – your attention naturally being drawn to the boy who had your entire heart in his hands and he had no idea. His wide grin lit up his features as he playfully nipped Dorothy’s neck, her laugh echoing throughout the Garrison – a painful reminder that he wasn’t yours. 

Clasping the nose of the bottle in your left hand so tight it almost shattered, you felt a single tear slide down your cheek, quickly putting the bottle down to wipe it away. You didn’t notice Michael’s eyes that were intently watching you, his gaze darting between you and Isaiah in the booth outside – the desperate urge to go over to Isaiah and slap him silly fuelling his body. 

To Michael, Isaiah had to be the dumbest, blindest and possibly most pathetic man he had ever met. Every time the pair got together without the presence of a Shelby, Isaiah always found himself ranting to best friend about something ‘ _utterly adorable_ ’ that you had done that day or always found a way to bring you up in conversation. 

Isaiah was in love with you and you were in love with him – but you were both too stubborn to admit it to each other.

Sighing, Michael could only watch as you downed half the bottle of whiskey before you stood up and left the pub without so much of a goodbye. His head turned to look at his best friend who’s features turned into a frown as his eyes followed you; his attention being pulled back to Dorothy who placed her hand on his cheek.

 _Stupid. Fucking stupid idiots in love,_ he thought.

~~~~~~~

It had been a week since the events in the pub, and while you tried your hardest to ignore Isaiah, you had ultimately found yourself once again back to square one.

Tommy had called for a family meeting, the Shelby house being full of life to celebrate Michael joining the legitimate side of the business. Food covered the table, Arthur singing some song that he had learnt from a lass that sung at the Garrison on Saturday. 

John was trying to sing along with the eldest Shelby sibling, failing since he didn’t know the words – laughter and bright smiles on everybody's faces. A rare but welcome sight.

You watched from the top of the stairs, you couldn’t help the grin growing on your face at your family. You had taken a little longer than usual to get ready since everyone was planning to take the celebrations elsewhere after eating. 

Your red dress clung to your body perfectly, the lace covering your skin in the prettiest of ways. Ada had pinned your hair up and done your makeup – your red lipstick making a statement. 

> _“We’re going to find you a man,” she suggestively wiggled her brows, a teasing tone in her voice. Your laughter easily slipping through your painted lips.  
> _
> 
> _“Ada!” Your aunt playfully scolded from her position on the chair in the corner of your room, your older sister discreetly rolling her eyes – but not discreetly enough for your aunt who seemed to have eyes in the back of her head.  
> _
> 
> _“Who knows, maybe Isaiah will finally make his move,” Ada grinned, causing you to flush and look away from her stare in the mirror.  
> _
> 
> _Shaking your head, you weakly mumbled out a “he doesn’t like me like that,” because it was true. Wasn’t it?_
> 
> _You didn’t see the frustrated looks Polly and Ada shared while you began to clean up your makeup on the vanity. They, like the rest of your family, could see how infatuated both you and Isaiah were with each other – the only two too blind to also see it was the both of you._
> 
> _“Put on some shoes,” Polly squeezed your shoulders, both her and Ada leaving your room. “We’ll meet you downstairs when you’re ready.”_

That was almost ten minutes ago, the celebrations already in full swing as you finally made your entrance. Your heels clicked against the floor as you entered the dining room, everyones eyes turning towards you. 

“Y/N!” Arthur boomed, already pretty drunk. “Don’t yer’ look fuckin’ dashing, she looks dashing doesn’t she John.” He slapped the boy to his rights chest. 

John only grinned at you and let out a “she sure fucking does, wonder who she’s dressed up for, hmm?”

Snickering at their theatrics, you walked over to Michael who was stood next to Polly – shovelling ham into his mouth like it was going out of fashion. 

“Congratulations cousin, finally apart of the business” you grinned, as he pulled you into a side hug. “And brothers, who said I wasn’t dressed up for myself? A lady can look nice just because she wants to.”

It seemed like the entire family let out a sarcastic ‘sure’ before the kitchen door swung open, both Finn and Isaiah walking through with drinks in their hands. Isaiah’s eyes immediately landed on you, the flustered boy almost tripping over his own feet at as he stared at you; his drink spilling over the edge of the glass and onto his freshly polished shoes. 

Snorting, Finn gave Isaiah a pat on the shoulder as the rest of your family tried their hardest to hide their laughter – Isaiah’s eyes never leaving the picture perfect sight in front of him, his mouth opening and closing in shock. 

Giving him a soft smile, you sheepishly waved in his direction while Isaiah forced himself to recover. You looked absolutely ravishing – just as perfect as the doves that were described in the Holy Gospel. 

“Right!” Tommy interrupted the silent teasing going on around you, holding his arms out wide before heading towards the front door. “Who wants to go get some drinks?”

With cheers from everyone, the family began to make their way out of the house, Ada’s arm linked with yours as you lifted your hand to tuck a piece of hair behind your ear. Your fingers grazed against your earlobe and your heart sunk a little when you realised you had forgotten to put in your earrings. 

Stopping your steps, you pulled your arm from Ada’s while she questioned you, catching the attention of everyone.

“Forgot my earrings,” you hastily replied, backtracking to make it back into the house. “Go along, I’ll meet you all there.”

Hearing your conversation, Michael nudged Isaiah in the ribs gesturing towards you as you began to walk back into the house. Realising what his friend was suggesting, Isaiah began to follow you – nodding towards your family. 

“I’ll walk with her, make sure she gets there safe. Go without us.” He spoke up, waving his hand up as if it was nothing before following you inside. 

Michael could only grin as Tommy spoke up, everyone watching Isaiah practically leap to catch up with you.

“You’re not half as bad of a wingman that you are as a pain in the ass, Michael,” Tommy teased, pulling the boy into a headlock as everyone began to walk towards the Garrison – a mutually understanding that Isaiah was finally going to admit his harboured feelings. 

“Drinks are on me if they finally fuck!” John placed the bet, running towards the pub as Polly scolded him for being so crass.

~~~~~~~

“You didn’t have to do that,” you looked towards Isaiah as you began riffling through your jewellery box for the earrings that your mother had passed down to you.

Leaning against your shut door, Isaiah shrugged a little before meeting your eyes across the room. His grey suit tightening around his arms as he crossed them over his chest – the soft light from the candles causing his skin to have a soft glow to it. He was ethereal. 

“Do what?” 

“You know what,” your reply was brief, before you continued. “You didn’t have to wait for me, you could’ve gone to celebrate. I can walk there on my own.”

“I ain’t risking some drunk getting a look at a beautiful girl like you, wearing that number while walking alone. He would believe he has a shot and I don’t want to think about what he will do to get it.”

Wiping a hand under his nose, you noticed that he was nervous by the way he kept bouncing on the heels of his feet - fingers picking at the thread of his coat; something he usually did before a big job. 

“Isaiah?” You whispered, walking towards the boy who was avoiding your gaze. “What’s wrong?”

Grunting, Isaiah lifted his head as you stood a few feet in front of him, his hand raising before weakly falling back to his side before he slipped his hand into the pocket of his pants. 

“Michael told me to just get it over with,” he spoke, frustration coating his words. “But fuck, I don’t think I can do it.”

“Hey,” you began softly, pulling his attention to you but taking his face in your hands. “You can tell me anything, we’re best friends.”

“That’s just it, innit? We’re friends when I don’t want to be fucking friends.”

Abruptly pulling your hands away, Isaiah’s eyes widened as he was quick to catch your hands in his larger ones – voice desperate.

“No not like that, I–” he stopped himself, voice lowering. “I don’t want to be your friend because I want to be _more_. I’ve loved you for a really long fucking time, never thought you liked me so I didn’t tell you; settling for just being us. Being friends.”

Your mouth fell open at his admission, they were the words you wanted to hear for the longest time but you couldn’t help the small part of apprehension that crept into your mind. 

“But what about all those other girls?” Your voice was barely above a whisper.

“Distractions,” he huffed, ashamed of himself. “Originally I was trying to make you jealous, but when I didn’t see you show any sign of actually being jealous it kind of just turned into a way to distract myself from the way I felt for you. I’m a complete fool in love around you, Y/N Shelby. ”

“You should’ve just told me. I’ve been in love with you since Finn introduced us and you picked me a bouquet of weeds from the lawn to introduce yourself. I love you Isaiah Jesus.”

It was as if the words falling from your mouth finally lit the match that was within Isaiah, his hands moving to grasp your cheeks before he smashed his lips onto yours.

The kiss was fuelled with passion. It was one that had been expressed a thousand times between the pair of you by your eyes. It was without warning, almost as if every part of a dull star was burning bright again. It was so very _yours_. 

One of Isaiah’s hands moved to grip your hip, the other remaining on your cheek as he began to walk you backward towards your bed. Your hands running up and down his chest as you were encased by him – you never wanted the feeling of finally being so complete, two souls colliding, to end. 

Pulling away briefly, Isaiah began to pepper kisses down your neck as you pushed off his coat. His fingers played with the zipper of your dress before he rested his forehead on yours, lust filled eyes looking into your eyes for permission. 

Nodding, you breathlessly urged him on. “Take it off, sia.”

“Are you sure?”

You could barely form the word, but a soft, ‘yes’ left your lips as he met you in a chaste kiss, pushing down the zip.

“Good,” he mumbled against your mouth, voice horse. “It looks stunning on you, but it’d look even better on the floor.”

Jumping out of the dress once it fell to a heap on the ground, you wrapped your legs around Isaiah’s waist as he kicked off his pants – your hands hastily unbuttoning his shirt before he clumsily tossed it across the room. 

Walking until his legs hit the edge of your bed, Isaiah carefully laid you down as he climbed over you – hands eagerly exploring each others bodies as you both let out moans of ‘I love you,’ into the others ear.

It wasn’t long until Isaiah had you withering beneath him, your nails leaving scratches down his defined back; his lips marking their territory amongst your chest as you both reached your highs. He made love to you, so passionately that you swore you could die then and there but would’ve already gone to heaven.

Laying with your head on his chest as you caught your breath, Isaiah ran his hands through your hair, pressing gentle kisses to the crown of your head every few seconds. 

You were finally his and he was finally yours – and it was safe to say that after you finally entered the Garrison, john had to meet his end of the promise he made; multiple drinks being bought on his tab.


	11. Forever and a Day | Bonnie Gold

**Bonnie Gold x Shelby! sister reader**

> **Warnings** : smut and a whole lot of tooth-rotting fluff
> 
> **Request** : _I finally found a acc that writes good shelby reader fics can you write a shelby sis with bonnie gold_
> 
> **word count** : 1.5k

y’all seem to love the shelby! sister trope which makes me so happy :”)

* * *

The first time you had met Bonnie Gold was after your brothers funeral.

You had been so mad at Tommy for using John’s vardo burning as a beacon to start the war between the Blinders and Italian’s that you slapped him across the face and stormed away to the stables – the place you felt safest to cry and let your anger out before being calmed by the horses.

 _A true Gypsy girl_ , is what Polly had called you when Tommy brought you home after finding you hiding out there for the first time, after your father left. Your sleeping seven-year-old self cradled in his arms as he carried you inside, hay stuck in your hair and stockings from falling asleep on the bales.

This particular time, your eighteen year-old-self was back on those same hay bales, legs pulled up to your chest as you buried your head in your arms crossed over yours knees – sobs echoing throughout the stables.

John was dead and Tommy used the one moment you could take to say goodbye to him to his selfish advantage.

The sound of footsteps echoed on the ground; you didn’t dare to look up thinking it was Tommy. You didn’t want to see him or talk to him, but you also knew he was the only one who knew this was where you came when you got in a mood. 

> _“Miss Shelby?” A soft voice called out to you, your head wearily lifting when it didn’t resemble your brothers gruff tone from years of smoking.  
> _
> 
> _Your eyes scanned in front of you, landing on the Romani boy that came along with his father your brother had hired – Aberama Gold. His eyebrows were furrowed as he stared at you, left arm holding the reigns of his brown and white cob._
> 
> _“Are you okay, Miss?” He asked after a beat of silence, walking the horse into the area beside you – tying the ropes to the post before looking up at you as you quickly wiped your eyes.  
> _
> 
> _“Yeah,” you mumbled, hopping down from the pile of hay before brushing off your dress. “I’m fine...” You waited for him to introduce himself.  
> _
> 
> _With a grin that sent your heart into a flurry, he held out his hand for you to shake – a small blush coating his cheeks._
> 
> _“Bonnie, the names Bonnie Gold.”  
> _
> 
> _“Well Bonnie Gold, you can call me Y/N,” you began, walking towards his horse, giving it a pat on the back. “What’s this fine beasts name?”  
> _
> 
> _“He doesn’t have one.”  
> _
> 
> _“That’s a shame,” you tutted, looking towards the boy who was watching your every move with a soft smile on his face. “Every horse deserves a name.”  
> _
> 
> _Beaming, Bonnie walked over beside you – holding out a brush that you took. “That they do. We bought him off the Lee family when we crossed paths. Haven’t thought much about names – what do you suggest?”_
> 
> _Your mouth opened in shock as you turned towards the boy who was now brushing the legs of the horse, his head lifting to look up at you when you didn’t respond._
> 
> _“Y-you want me to name your horse, Mr. Gold?” You stuttered, shocked at his proposal.  
> _
> 
> _“Can’t have a pretty girl crying on my watch,” he shrugged, beginning to brush the horse again before nodding towards your hand, gesturing for you to crouch down next to him, showing you how to brush the coat properly._
> 
> _“If naming my horse can help you smile, I would very much like you to do so,” he raised a brow, as you flushed at his words. Pretty girl. Bonnie Gold thought you were pretty.  
> _
> 
> _Being raised a Shelby, most of the boys throughout Birmingham were too scared to even speak to you in fear of what your brothers would do to them if they were caught. But here comes Bonnie, with his honey coloured eyes that melted into a sunset of their own, charming words and a smile that could take your breath away and you’d ask him to do it again._
> 
> _“Temptation,” you whispered, causing Bonnie to meet your gaze. “I think you should name him Temptation.”_

_Temptation_ was the perfect way to describe Bonnie. 

You had both been taken with each other from that moment in the stables onward. You often found yourself bumping into him around Small Heath after Tommy had included him in blinder business – the pair of you walking around the streets until the sun began to go down; talking about absolutely nothing. 

Your first kiss with the boy came a month after your initial meeting. You had gone along with Tommy to one of Bonnie’s boxing matches and once it was done, your brother had left you to your own devices while he went to make a business deal with Aberama. 

You feet acted faster than your mind, seeming to take you wherever Bonnie went – following him into the locker room. Your eyes set upon his frame that was hunched over the sink, hands running under the water as he tried to wash the blood off his face. 

Hearing your heels against the tiled floor, Bonnie’s head turned in your direction – a soft smile growing on his face before quickly turning into a grimace due to the bruise forming on his cheek.

Without words, you took Bonnie’s busted hands in yours as you perched yourself onto the vanity, shifting so he was standing between your legs. Your hands reached into the purse at your hip, pulling out some facial tissues – dabbing at his cuts scattered upon his face.

Even in the dim blue hues that spread throughout the empty room like water that filed the ocean, nothing came close to how beautiful the boy in front of you was. You didn’t know when it happened but Bonnie Gold had stolen your heart, he had become the person you wouldn’t mind losing sleep over, the one who randomly crossed your mind when you weren’t even thinking of him. 

He was the one you could talk to for the rest of your life and never get bored, the one you wanted to roll over in the middle of the night to when the moon glowed so bright that his eyelashes casted soft shadows on his cheeks.

He was the one you wanted to spend forever and a day with.

You were so focused on taking in every perfect detail of the boy in front of you that you barely registered the words that slipped past his pretty lips.

 _“Kiss me,”_ he sighed while your hand traced his jawline, his eyes shutting as he rested his forehead on yours. _“Please kiss me.”_

So you did and you swore that nothing would ever come close to the feeling of his lips on yours – the feeling of finally coming home after so long. It was the feeling of every inch of your skin igniting with his touch as he pulled you closer, every thought in your head exploding into nothing but him. 

From that moment on you were Bonnie Golds and he was yours – never being able to get enough of one another.

Which led to your current predicament. Your head thrown back against the pillow under your neck, lips parted as melodies flowed past them in heavy breaths – a sound that Bonnie could listen to for eternity. 

He was under the sheets, head between your thighs as his mouth worked wonders on where you needed him most. You had sparse time together, sneaking out of your house and to his camp, creeping into his vardo as Aberama waved towards you. 

He knew. Your family didn’t. But it lead to fleeting moments of love that you wouldn’t have any other way. 

Fleeting moments like these. 

Your hands carded through his unruly locks of brown hair, you could barely focus on anything but his hands gripping your hips as you began to writhe as he pulled you into bliss like a rubber band snapping after being pulled too far. A gasp of his name echoed throughout his trailer and into the crisp morning air – for his ears only. 

Crawling over your body, Bonnie leaned down to capture you in a mind-whirling kiss – you could taste yourself on him. _Erotic_. _Yours_. And as he entered you, all your thoughts merged into nothing but him and only him. 

He stilled for a moment, your eyes opening to look directly into his as he brushed your hair away from being stuck to your forehead – his touch fond and eyes full of adorations for you. Only you. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” he muttered, voice barely above a whisper. A breathless chuckle left your throat as you covered your face with your hands – causing Bonnie to let out a hearty laugh before moving them away.

“Yeah,” you snickered, cupping on his cheek in your palm, his skin soft on your own as he began moving his hips against yours. “A good morning indeed.”

Your finger trailed down his face and along his bottom lip – he tries to bite it before leaning in, leaving light kisses along your chin and neck. Your moans barely audible, as he lets out gentle noises into your ear, the feeling of souls colliding and hearts beating as one. 

Yeah, you could spend forever and a day with Bonnie Gold.

_**Forever and a day.** _


	12. Teenagers in Love | Bonnie Gold

**Bonnie Gold x Shelby! sister reader**

> **Warnings** : 
> 
> **Request** : _[**Forever and a day**](https://sinfulshelbys.tumblr.com/post/614985135336587264/forever-and-a-day-shelby-reader)part two where the Shelby’s find out about them 💖_
> 
> **word count** : 2.4k

* * *

If there was one thing the Shelby family detested the most it would be liars. 

You could count on your one hand how many times you had gotten in trouble for telling a lie – but the one that stuck out more than the others was the time you were fourteen and lied about going out with some friends in order to see a boy.

Sebastian Duncan was a two-years your senior and you were besotted with the raven-haired boy who seemed to feel the same about you. His father worked with your brothers, which meant that if you both got caught you could rest assured that you would never see him again. 

So every Friday night, you pretended that you were going down to the cut with a couple of friends when in reality you would wait for Sebastian. What you didn’t count on that particular night was your uncle Charlie still working when you arrived hand in hand with the boy – the older man immediately finding your brothers to tell them. _Snitch_. 

You never found out about what your brothers did to Sebastian or his father, but you never saw him again after that night and had gotten into a terrible scolding from your brothers. 

Sneaking around with Bonnie felt like you were fourteen all over again. 

Walking down the streets of Watery Lane, you double checked that your purse was in the basket on your arm, barely paying attention to your surroundings as you walked towards the markets – Polly had sent you to go fetch her some more carrots for the broth she was making for dinner.

A small squeak left your lips when you passed an alleyway and a hand reached out to grab your elbow; pulling you into a solid chest. Your hand instinctively reached into your pocket to grab your gun, heart practically leaping into your throat as you were turned around and pushed with your back up against the brick wall.

Sighing when your eyes met familiar bright ones filled with amusement, your hand dropped as you tried to catch your breath. _Bonnie_. With a giggle, your boyfriend pushed his face into the crook of your neck.

“Sorry for scaring you, dove,” he mumbled against your skin as your shaking hand found it’s place in his raven locks – fingers carding through the soft, messy ringlets. 

“You could’ve given me some warning, Bon.”

Bonnie only snickered as he pulled away to look at you, his hands cupping your face as he spoke. “And given away the surprise? Where’s the fun in that?”

“Wouldn’t have been any fun if I shot you, wouldn’t it?” You lightly laughed along with him, before leaning up to finally meet him in a kiss. 

You hadn’t seen Bonnie in almost three days, you brothers had all come back home – something about being all together incase Changretta makes a move – so you weren’t able to easily sneak out to see Bonnie, especially when Ada had moved into your room. 

Dropping your basket to the floor, you wrapped your arms around the back of Bonnie’s neck, you pulled him impossibly closer before your lips finally met, one of his hands gripped just above your ribcage, the other running through your now messed hair. 

The kiss was dizzying, so much so that when you both pulled away you had to keep your eyes closed in order to ground yourself. Bonnie gave you a peck to your forehead as he waited for you to steady your ragged breath, a soft ‘wow’ leaving your mouth when you reopened your eyes. 

“If that’s the kind of kiss I get for not seeing you for three days, I might just have to do it more often,” you teased, as he immediately began to shut the idea down with a shake of his head. _Adorable_ , you thought. 

Taking your hand in his, Bonnie began to pull you away from the wall and back onto the street as you tried to fix your hair and scooped up the discarded basket off the floor. 

“So,” he exclaimed, looking towards you with a wide smile that made your heart leap. “Where are we going?” 

“I have to go get some more carrots for Polly,” you shrugged, your body naturally moving closer to Bonnie’s as you tried to avoid people on the busy streets. Bonnie could only grin as a light blush coated his cheeks at how natural it was for you to seek comfort in him. 

“Great! Let’s go then, dove,” flushing at the nickname, you almost lost your footing as Bonnie began to run towards the market stalls – dragging you behind him as you both laughed loudly; causing people to shoot you dirty looks. 

There was always something new about Bonnie that kept you on your toes. From the way that he sometimes scrunched newspapers to put in the heels of his shoes to seem taller to his boxing opponents, to the childlike excitement he got whenever he saw a new animal – he was completely and utterly enchanting. 

“What about these?” Bonnie asked, turning to face you while holding a pair of beetroot above his head by the roots – ignoring the way the stall owner began to berate him for how disruptive he was being.

“Bon,” you shook your head affectionately, grabbing the vegetables out of his hand before placing them back into the tray before raising your eyebrow towards the man still fussing over Bonnie, his face dropping at the sight of you.

“W-what can I get you, Miss Shelby?” He spluttered, grabbing a paper bag while you handed him a couple of cents.

“Just a dozen carrots, thank you.”

Feverishly nodding, the older man began to grab your request with a small ‘right away, Miss Shelby.’ Looking back towards Bonnie who still seemed enamoured with the beetroot, you gave his hand a gentle squeeze – pulling his attention to you.

“What are you going to do with beetroot, Bon?” You teasingly questioned, a smile threatening to break out on your face. 

“Nothing,” he mumbled, reaching for the bag of carrots that the stall owner had returned with. “Just thought they were a pretty colour, that’s all.”

Not being able to hold back the genuine laughter that escaped you at his words, your face pressed into his bicep to not draw attention to yourself, before Bonnie wrapped his arm around your shoulders, beginning to walk through the markets with you.

The pair of you spent hours looking through stalls, pointing out different things that caught your attention, you tried on different hats while Bonnie tried to pick-pocket a few rings, your hand slapping his knuckles every time to stop him. You even occasionally pulled each other behind a stall to make-out.

By the time you left, the grin on your face felt permanent and Bonnie’s angelic laughter echoed in your mind like a record on repeat. His hand was in yours as you stepped back onto the gloomy streets of Birmingham – but the feeling of being watched quickly caused the hairs on your body to spike up and a chill to shoot through your body like a bolt of lightening. 

Immediately scanning the area, you felt your heart drop when your gaze landed upon a telephone booth – a blinder inside staring directly towards you while he spoke into the receiver. 

“Shit,” you hissed, pulling Bonnie along with you as you stormed past the booth while raising a finger towards the man whose eyes widened at the crude gesture. 

“What’s going on?” Bonnie wondered aloud at the change in your previously carefree attitude. Your head turned to look at his curious demeanour before you pointed back towards the blinder who was now leaving the booth.

“We’ve been found out because some asshole couldn’t keep his fucking trap shut!”

Understanding what had happened, Bonnie’s feet raced to keep up with your fast pace as you made it onto Watery Lane in record time. Both of you knew there was no point in keeping up your charade any longer as you strolled into the house hand-in-hand.

It seemed like Tommy had already informed your family about what the blinder had told him as they all sat in the dining room. Ada and Polly seemed relaxed as you looked towards them – being comforted by always being able to tell how the situation was going to go by your aunts demeanour. 

“Before you say anything, I want to make it known that I love Bonnie and that isn’t going to change,” you spoke, looking directly towards Tommy who was leaning against the wall – cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth lazily. 

Everybody remained quiet as they waited for Tommy to speak first, his opinion obviously going to shape the rest of your siblings – but ultimately you knew that your aunt Polly was going to have the last say on the topic.

Dropping his cigarette to the ground, Tommy gestured towards the chair at the end of the table closest to you. “Sit down, Y/N.”

Stubbornly holding your brothers stare for a few seconds, you finally retreated and pulled out the chair, slamming your basket on the tabletop before sitting down – crossing your arms to close yourself off. You felt Bonnie’s left hand rest on your shoulder – your body instinctively relaxing at his touch, before Arthur spat out a ‘get ya fuckin’ hands off me sister’ causing Bonnie to retreat.

“I have a lot of shit on my plate right now,” Tommy began, pinching the bridge of his nose before pointing towards you. “You know that, everyone in this room knows that. Everyone here seems to understand the concept of not causing more for me, besides _you_.”

“Tom-” You tried to interject, immediately being shot a look by your older brother that told you to shut up – it was the look that would make any sensible person shake in their seat; but all it did to you was cause you to roll your eyes. 

“Now Mr. Gold, I granted you the honour of becoming a Peaky Blinder _and_ allowed you to get your boxing license only to have you sneak around with my baby sister as a repayment.”

“Tommy, that’s not fair!” You spat, raising from your seat, only to be cut off by Bonnie gently pushing you back down.

“With all due respect Mr. Shelby, I’m not dating your sister to spite you,” Bonnie’s voice filled the room as you lifted your head to look up at him as he stood beside you; his hand returning to your shoulder. “I’m dating your sister because I love her. I will gladly give up the license and cap for her, if you ask.”

Scoffing, you looked towards Tommy who seemed to be pondering Bonnie’s words. “You will do no such thing, Bon. Tommy made his choice to give those to you, he can’t just take them away.”

Tommy stared right back at you with a look as if to say ‘ _try me_ ’, his palms flat against the edge of the table before he swallowed thickly – a telltale sign that he was getting fed up with the conversation.

“I will allow you to keep your license and fight next week if you stop seeing my sister, Mr. Gold.”

Pushing back your chair angrily as you stood, it fell to the ground with a bang that startled everyone in the room – your eyes shooting daggers towards your brother who you wanted to storm over to and slap some sense into. 

Slipping his hand into yours, Bonnie gave your palm a gentle squeeze, your head turning toward him as he looked down at you – a silent way to tell you to remain calm. You will be the first to admit that you let your temper get the best of you; a problematic Shelby trait, but no matter what, Bonnie seemed to always know how to pacify your rage.

“Once again, with all due respect Mr. Shelby,” the boy nodded towards your brother, “you can keep my boxing license, but that’s not going to stop me from seeing your sister.”

Before Tommy could rebut, Polly slammed her glass of gin down on the table, everyones attention being turned towards the older woman who took Tommy’s chin in-between her fingers.

“Thomas,” she seethed his name, turning his face to look at you and Bonnie – tears beginning to form in your eyes, that you stubbornly refused to let fall. “Look at them. You can see how much they love each other – you know better than anyone about how you can’t stop love.”

Bonnie gently tugged you closer to his side, he wasn’t sure what your brothers reactions would be but he wanted you to know that he wasn’t letting you go any time soon. 

“Now you’re going to let them be young and in love,” Polly continued before letting go of her nephews face and walking over to stand to your left. “Like you said, you have other issues you need to focus on – issues that are bigger than your sister growing up and finding someone who fucking loves her.”

The house remained silent while Tommy harshly rubbed his face, before he reluctantly began nodding. You watched as he walked over to stand in-front of you and Bonnie, placing his hand on your boyfriends shoulder. You knew that Bonnie would never admit it, but he was scared out of his wits standing before your brother who was intently staring at him.

“He treat you right?” Tommy questioned you, never removing his eyes from the boy in his grip. 

“Like royalty, Tom. He treats me like I’m fucking royalty.” You whispered, hopeful eyes looking up at your older brother. 

“Alright,” Tommy grudgingly replied, scratching under his nose. “You ever stop treating my sister like _fucking royalty_ Bonnie Gold, I will make it my personal mission to make your life hell.”

Your mouth dropped in shock as you pulled Tommy’s attention to you. “Really, Tom? You mean it?”

“Like Pol said, we have bigger problems to deal with; love isn’t one of ‘em.”

Squealing, you jumped into your older brothers arms – wrapping yours tightly around his neck as he held you close to him, tiny whispers of ‘thank you’ repeatedly falling from your lips.

“You take care of her,” Tommy held his open palm towards Bonnie as he let you go – your beaming boyfriend quickly shaking his bosses. “You can also keep your license.”

“Thank you, Mr. Shelby,” Bonnie nodded appreciatively, pressing a kiss to the crown of your head as you wrapped your arms around his waist. “I love you.” He mumbled against your skin as you looked up at him.

“I love you too,” you expressed, leaning up to peck his lips – much to the disgust of your brothers, Arthur groaning about his eyes being scarred. 

_I love you more than you will ever know_ , you thought as you hid your face in Bonnie’s chest that was rumbling with laughter at your actions. _More than he will ever know._


	13. Seasonal Love | Tommy Shelby

**Tommy Shelby x fem! Reader**

> **Warnings** : age gap (set in season 1 era – reader is 20, where tommy is 29), soft! tommy, slight violence, smut
> 
> **Summary** : In which Tommy Shelby seasonally falls for a younger woman – you. 
> 
> **word count** : 2.1k

this is different from my usual writing style and idk how i feel about it but anywhore enjoy!!

* * *

He truly saw you for the first time in the **Winter**. 

With a frost bitten nose and coat wrapped tightly around your figure as you stepped into the betting shop – pure, was the only word that came to his mind. _As pure as a fucking angel._

He watches as you are immediately cornered by his aunt Polly – the older woman’s laugh echoing through the halls at something _you_ say. You’re young, he knew that from the moment you walked into his office, determination behind your innocent eyes as you asked him for a job. 

_A blinder_ , is what you asked to become. You wanted to be a fucking blinder. He immediately shut the idea down, offering you a place in the betting shop working with his aunt. You settled for it, slightly defeated. 

He watched you as you walked through the multitude of men in the room, their eyes following your figure as you passed. You were an effortless beauty, one that didn’t know her graces – he wanted to tell you, but he couldn’t.

So he settled on letting his gaze flicker from the papers on his desk to you – watching you from afar. He followed as you stopped at the desk of his younger brother, John’s eyes lighting up when you began talking to him about something that he couldn’t decipher from so far away. 

_Someone young,_ he thinks. _She deserves someone young like her._

He watches you place a kiss upon his brothers cheek as you round his desk before walking away – the young Shelby boy staring after you with what can only be described as lovestruck affection. 

He unintentionally groans as you pass by his office door, the sight of your stockings from under your skirt causing heat to cover every square inch of his skin – igniting it like a fire, that only you could put out with your touch. 

Your steps pause as you look into his office, Tommy’s head in his hands as he tries to stop his mind from racing with countless thoughts of you – reminding himself of what he can’t have.

He can’t see the conflict that happens between your head and heart. He doesn’t see your hand reach out to knock on his door, you wanting to ask him if he was okay. He doesn’t see your figure physically deflate as you decide against it, quickly walking away before anyone catches you. 

_Too young,_ you remind yourself. _Too young for a man as mature as him._

~~~~~~~~~

He speaks to you, for real, in **Spring**. 

You’re standing behind him at the cut, none of his family being available to come along as backup for the business deal with a Scottish gang – so he resorted to his last option which was you. 

“Stay behind me,” he mumbles as a boat begins its decent towards you. There’s a gun in the hem of your skirt – for protection, he told you. 

> _“If they try anything just shoot ‘em,” he instructed, placing the cold metal weapon in your shaking hands; holding them with his warm ones.  
> _
> 
> _“Shoot them?”  
> _
> 
> _“Politely,” he chuckled, offering you a reassuring grin. He knew if it came down to it, you would do as he asked – no questions. But he still couldn’t stop the hatred that was bubbling in his chest for having to put you in danger.  
> _
> 
> _“Politely,” you smiled right back, tucking the gun into your waistband, before leading him out of the building._

You watch as Tommy keeps a cold expression, his features never giving away what he was thinking or his next move. _Blank. Stoic._ Completely professional, as both men introduce themselves and begin the deal – Albert Kline’s eyes meeting yours past Tommy’s shoulder. 

Tommy remains stern until the redhead man begins to speak to you. 

He doesn’t hear the question you ask, too focused on trying to calm down his racing heart at the predatory look the enemy was giving you – but he hears the mans response as clear as day.

“A nosey little bitch aren’t ya?” Albert’s accent was heavy, as he looks back at his men who were laughing at his response. 

“You’re one insult off starting a war,” Tommy interrupts, stepping in front of you. “The deal has been made, take your leave.”

Albert doesn’t say much else as he nods and jumps back onto his boat; moving his fingers into the shape of a gun – pretending to shoot both you and Tommy as they move past. 

He waited until they were out of his sight before swivelling on the balls of his feet to look at you – his features returning once again to an unreadable expression. 

“What did he say to you?” He grunted, tone signifying for you to not lie to him. Your eyebrows furrowed – not expecting the question.

“He asked if I was apart of the deal,” you responded, voice barely above a whisper. 

You waited for his response, watching as he rubbed a hand down his face before pulling a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his coat pocket – offering you one, which you took. He cupped his hand around the flame as he gestured for you to move forward; lighting yours before his. 

A gentleman.

“He’s not going to lay a hand on you,” he finally spoke up, deep eyes intently studying yours. “I’m not going to let him near you, to even get a hand on you.”

“I know.” 

A pregnant pause settled over you both as you smoked, before his arm pulled you into his side – wrapping across your shoulders as you both watched the small waves in the water.

“My mum always told me to marry a soldier,” you spoke, staring out into the distance. He let out a hum at your words.

“What’d you say back?”

“I told her that I was a soldier.”

He chuckled at your words, a genuine smile growing upon his lips before he pressed them to the crown of your head. _So right._ It felt _so fucking right._

You both stayed standing in each others embrace until the sun went down and he walked you home – declining your offer for him to come inside. 

He couldn’t. Not yet.

Instead he offered to take you to the pictures the next night.

~~~~~~~~~

He kisses you for the first time in **Summer**. 

Neither of you knew when it happened, but somehow you became tangled in a web of nothing but each other. You both knew it was wrong – _you should be with a younger man_ , he often told you. Someone who you can be seen freely with. 

But neither of you wanted that. 

You wanted Tommy Shelby and Tommy Shelby wanted you. Nobody else competed. 

You both knew that his family understood what you two got up to when he invited you into his office during lunch hours – but nobody brought it up. They didn’t have to with the looks you both gave each other across the room during meetings, or the hands that lingered on each others bodies a little too long for just friends as you had told them.

Because friends don’t look at each other like that. 

“Y/N,” he calls, voice gruff as he leans against his office door – catching the attention of everyone in the quiet office. “I need your help. Follow me.”

Ignoring the looks everyone was giving you, you rushed to catch up with Tommy who was already out of the door – almost tripping over your own feet when you catch sight of Polly who is shaking her head at how obvious the situation was. 

Exiting the building, Tommy was waiting patiently for you, offering his arm to you – you immediately taking it. Neither of you said anything, walking in a comfortable silence – the only sound being the _click_ of your heels against the gravel. 

You were halfway down the street when it seemed like Tommy had enough, his actions weren’t thought out or planned like usual; instead they were purely based on instinct as he pulled you into an alleyway. His calloused palms grasped your soft cheeks, quickly pulling your lips to his, as your hands grabbed the lapels of his black coat. 

It was a messy, teeth-clattering against each other as you both couldn’t get enough of one another. One of his hands moving from your face to grasp your hip as he walked you backward until your back hit the brick wall – neither of you wanting to pull away to catch your breath. 

“Couldn’t wait any longer,” he muttered against your lips, his eyes still closed as you tried to steady your heavy breathing. 

You smiled as he moved to rest his forehead against yours, your hand running though his hair – gently brushing through it; twirling a few strands around your fingers.

You shuddered as he began to pepper kisses down your neck, his voice a ghost on your skin. “I’m going to kiss you again.”

You only had to nod once before his lips were back on yours. 

~~~~~~~~~

He made love to you in the **Autumn**. 

Rough hands on soft skin, his head in the crook of your neck as his hips rhythmically thrust into you. _Sensual. Yours._ Your head fell back, mouth parted as soft gasps left your lips. You were encased in him, _nothing but him_ and you never wanted to leave. 

You shuddered when the crisp autumn air flowed through the open bedroom window, but it didn’t seem to affect the man who had flipped you both around so you were riding him – your hand pressed against the headboard to steady yourself as his hands rested on your hips.

“So pretty,” he grunted, eyes not leaving the sight before him – yours the same. His hand moved in-between your thighs as his thumb padded your swollen clit, a small moan passing your lips that made him groan. 

He looked so beautiful, almost as if he were a Greek God, as the sun illuminated through the frosted glass window. From the small freckles that coated his skin – reminding you of the stars that littered the night skies, to the tiny scar that rested on his hip that you kissed each time you got down on your knees. 

He was so beautiful, and all yours.

You could feel him, _every inch_ , as you fell into bliss – him not too far behind you. His fingers digging into your hips - sure to leave marks of where they had been in a few hours, your body falling to a slump against his.

“I love you.”

It was a breathless declaration of love that left his mouth, muffled into the crook of your neck. You didn’t remove your legs from their position around your hips as he gently moved you both onto your sides, his hand trailing from your forehead, across your neck and down your left arm. 

“I love you too.” 

You could’ve sworn that his heart skipped a beat – maybe two at your declaration.

~~~~~~~~~

He proposed in the **winter**.

A whole year of love that was innocent compared to the jobs that the two of you did. A relationship that was never official to everyone around you until the ring was on your finger and you both admitted it to his family and everyone in the betting shop.

He didn’t care about the sharp looks that were shot his way from the men who had spent years trying to catch your attention, and you paid no mind to the jealous sneers of the women who had their eyes set on the Shelby man.

Nobody else mattered when you had each other. 

You both fell in love through small touches and quick confessions. Through tough realities and ignorant bliss.

You fell in love through the seasons – with how they looked against his features. From the way the snowflakes landed upon his eyelashes to the way the sun added an angelic glow to your skin that Tommy couldn’t get enough of.

~~~~~~~~~

You got married in the **spring**. 

In a meadow not too far from Small Heath. Where the grass was green beneath your feet and the blossoms fell from the trees around you – coming to rest in your hair.

His family watched with admirable smiles on their faces; the couple in-front of them so wholeheartedly in love. 

You couldn’t remove your eyes from the way the sun added a shimmer to his crystal blue eyes, even as Jeremiah Jesus spoke the wedding sermon – and he couldn’t take his gaze off you.

It was a short reception that was followed by a giant ceremony for anyone in the town who wanted to attend. Everybody congratulating the pair of you as you walked around – past the tables and dancing bodies, until you were alone.

His lips were feverishly on yours before you had the chance to ask him to kiss you – nothing but passion and love being expressed between the both of you.

“I love you, Mrs. Shelby,” he grinned through the kiss – all of your senses being sent into over drive as you pulled him closer.

_Mr and Mrs. Shelby._

A seasonal love that was born in the winter and lasted through the changes of the year.


	14. Euphoria | Isaiah Jesus

**Isaiah Jesus x Shelby! Reader**

> **summary:** in which Isaiah Jesus and Y/N Shelby pretend to be nothing more than friends with benefits, leading to complications and tense feelings
> 
> **warnings:** smut, swearing, jealous! isaiah, jealous! reader, idiots in love
> 
> **word count:** 3k

* * *

Nothing goes on within the walls of Polly Gray’s house without her knowledge. 

This saying has held true for years, all the Shelby siblings often using it as a way of teasing their aunt – yourself included. From the time that she somehow knew that it was you and John who had taken all Tommy’s left shoe’s and right socks to the moment that Finn and you had hidden a stray kitten in a box under your bed – she knew it all. 

Which is why you were surprised that Polly hadn’t noticed what was going on between you and your best friend, Isaiah. In fact, it had been your brother Finn who was the first one to find out about the _thing_ going on with the pair of you. 

He had caught the boy trying to sneak out of your window when he opened his to let the smoke from his cigarette out; instantly rushing into your room. 

> _“Isaiah, what the fuck are you doing?” Finn whisper-yelled, swinging your door open – your eyes widening when you turned to see your brother.  
> _
> 
> _With one leg out of the window and his hands hastily buttoning up his shirt, Isaiah looked equally as shocked as you as he tried to form a satisfying response, for the youngest Shelby as to why he was in his sisters room._
> 
> _“Finn, funny you joined us,” his smooth voice wavered as Finn rolled his eyes, before pointing between the two of you._
> 
> _“Are you guys fucking?”  
> _
> 
> _Wrapping your robe tighter around your naked frame, you ran a hand hastily through your matted hair – Finn’s jaw dropping at the sight of the markings that littered your collar bone from where your robe slipped._
> 
> _“Jesus christ,” he snickered, trying to stop his laughter. “Why hasn’t aunt Pol told us?”_
> 
> _Shrugging, you let out a sigh before pinching your brothers bicep._
> 
> _“Because aunt Pol surprisingly doesn’t know,” you rolled your eyes, before gesturing for Finn to leave. “Don’t you dare fucking tell her either Finn or I’ll dob you in for stealing all her scones.”_

From that moment on, Finn had helped you and Isaiah hide your hookups. 

If Isaiah stayed over, he would tell everybody that they had a boys night or if the pair of you accidentally slipped up and let your hands linger a bit too long on one another, Finn would take one for the team and embarrass himself.

However, every time he asked if you were together you would immediately deny it – _it’s complicated_ , was all you said. 

Because it was complicated after all, you and Isaiah weren’t in a doting relationship; you fucked and that was it. And while there are numerous things wrong with having your best friends head between your thighs, you couldn’t find yourself to care. 

Isaiah ate you out like you were the last meal he was ever going to taste, his head covered by your skirt as you were perched upon your desk – papers thrown carelessly across the floor in your haste to have each other like this. _Sensually_.

“Isaiah,” you gasped – his name barely leaving your lips. You were close, _oh so close_ , and he knew it. Suddenly his fingers were in you, adding to the feeling of his tongue swirling on your clit and you exploded – hands barely being able to keep your body upright. 

Trying to even out your breathing as Isaiah pulled himself up off his knees, you finally came face-to-face with the smug boy. You watched as he sucked on his fingers that were covered in your juices – a soft whine leaving your throat at the erotic sight. 

“I‘m going to fuck you over this desk one day,” his voice was deep, filled with lust as he caged you between his arms on either side of you. “Bend you over and just completely ruin you.” 

“Shit,” was all you could say to his words, eyes fluttering shut as his hands made their way under your skirt to run up and down your thighs – he lowly chuckled at the pathetic state you were in.

Before things could become heated again, a knock at your door startled you both – Isaiah quickly pulling away to round the other side of your desk as you hopped down, straightening yourself out as best as you could. 

“Who is it?” You called, only to hear John’s voice yell back asking if he could enter; which you agreed to.

“Hey, we’re about to leave for the Garrison, you coming?” Your brother beamed, before looking at Isaiah who was sitting on the chair opposite you. “Isaiah, what the bloody hell are you doing in here?”

Before Isaiah could respond, you interjected, “asking me the same thing you were Johnny boy,” – you were becoming too comfortable with lying. 

“Alright,” John pretended to not notice that your panties that were in a heap on the floor next to Isaiah’s coat that he had forgotten to put back on, or the disastrous state the office was in. “We’ll c’mon you two, let’s go.”

Nodding, you told John to give you both a minute, the boy shaking his head fondly before shutting the door. Staring at Isaiah, you quickly reached to the floor; grabbing his coat and tossing it at him before hastily pulling on your panties.

Walking towards the door, you turned towards Isaiah who was still sitting with his coat on his lap. 

“Well,” you trailed, causing the boy to look at you. “You coming or not?”

~~~~~~~~~

Jealousy was a funny thing to Isaiah.

He loved to make fun of John Shelby when the boy would drop everything to stop some daft man who thought it was a good idea to flirt with Esme or relentlessly teased Arthur for being “whipped,” every time the eldest Shelby stormed over to his wife, Linda, who was being sent one too many drinks from the grimy men at the bar.

He just never thought _he_ would feel that way – especially, because the two of you agreed that what you were doing was purely for fun and nothing else. 

Swallowing the bitter whiskey on the tip of his tongue, Isaiah watched as you chatted to the man who sat on the stall next to you at the bar. The Garrison was loud and full of life, but Isaiah swore that all he could hear was the sound of his racing heart as his eyes locked on you.

His jaw tensed as you put your dainty hand on the business mans arm, laughing at something he had said. _He was good for you_ , Isaiah told himself – you needed someone who wasn’t rough around the edges and the brown haired man beside you seemed to be just that. 

Pouring himself another drink, Isaiah turned his attention back to Michael who was explaining some drunken theory to his cousins, pretending to laugh along with whatever drunken words that were spilling from his best friends lips. But he soon felt his attention slipping towards where he last saw you; only to find you and the man gone. 

Perking his head up to see past the multitude of bodies in the Garrison, Isaiah couldn’t find you anywhere and he felt his head leap with the realisation that you must’ve left with Mr. Goody-two-shoes. 

So with a scoff he grabbed the bottle of whiskey, pouring himself another glass and downing it in one go before slumping back in his seat. 

He shouldn’t care about what, or who, you did – you guys weren’t together, but he couldn’t fucking help the way his stomach was doing flips at the idea of another mans hands touching you places that only his touched hours before, or the idea that he wasn’t the only one to hear your moans, or see the way your face glowed when you reached bliss.

He couldn’t help that he was pathetically in love with you – or that you didn’t feel the same. So he did the only thing that seemed sensible in the moment, but he would regret once it was over.

She was pretty, but she wasn’t you.

~~~~~~~~~

You hated to admit when your brothers were right – especially Finn. 

In fact, the only sibling that you would ever allow to be right was Ada; the girl always being full of wisdom and advice to provide you when she was. 

But here you were, sitting across the coffee table in the living room – Finn and you in a heated game of chess when he hit you with the question that you were trying to ignore.

“Do you love him?”

It should’ve been a simple question with a simple answer, instead your hand dropped your chess piece, head darting up to your brother who was watching your struggle with amusement.

“Love who?” You recovered, picking your piece up before moving it across the board. Finn only let out an annoyed groan, pushing the game aside to get your full attention. 

“You fucking know who,” his response was short and snappy. “Do you love Isaiah?”

Pinching the bridge of you nose – an action that you had been told one too many times by your aunt that it reminded her of Tommy – you leaned back against the couch behind you, arms raising in the air in frustration.

“No, maybe – I don’t fucking know Finn, it’s–.”

“ _Complicated_.” He rolled his eyes, picking up a pawn from the board before tossed it at you. “It’s only complicated because you’re both making it that way.”

Remaining quiet, you fiddled with the piece that landed in your lap before throwing it back at your brother who quickly dodged it before it hit his cheek. 

Finn sighed, he wasn’t one to get involved in your business – it was just the way you two worked since you were younger – but he couldn’t help himself in this instance, knowing that if he didn’t give you a push both you and Isaiah were going to end up hating each other and he wasn’t ever going to let that happen.

“Look, Isaiah loves you. Don’t ask how I know or deny it – because he fucking does. He couldn’t take his eyes off you last night, it was like he was hypnotised by you; couldn’t get his fucking attention. But he saw you with the man you were talking to and was obviously jealous, and when you both disappeared – let’s just say he made a stupid mistake.”

Furrowing your eyebrows, you looked towards the freckled boy in-front of you. “What kind of mistake?”

“The kind that involves a whole bottle of whiskey and a pretty brunette.”

“Shit.”

Another girl. Isaiah was with another girl last night while you were wide awake in bed waiting for him. His hands were on her, lips kissing hers instead of yours – touched her like he had touched you a thousand times. It hit you like a ton of bricks as you felt your heart break at the idea.

“Holy shit, Finn,” you let out a shaky breath, eyes glossy with unshed tears. “I’m in love with Isaiah fucking Jesus.”

~~~~~~~~~

No strings. That was the one rule you had both agreed upon when you started sleeping together. No fucking strings. 

_“Don’t fall in love with me, Isaiah Jesus,”_ you had specifically told him, Isaiah instantly agreeing; sarcastically replying as he undressed you.

_“As long as you don’t fall in love with me, Y/N Shelby.”_

But here you were, pacing back and forth in your room as you waited for Isaiah to let himself in after his meeting with Tommy. Your hands clenched and unclenched about a hundred times in the last forty-seconds, nerves rattling through every cell in your body at what you were about to admit to Isaiah.

Hearing a soft knock at your door, you instantly knew it was him – the timid boy pushing your door open, looking behind him to make sure none of your family were around before walking in. 

Before he could say anything, your words fell from your mouth – everything you wanted to ask coming out all at once. “You were with another girl?”

“I- fucking what?” He spluttered, slightly stunned at your question that sounded more like a statement.

“Were you with another girl?” You repeated. 

Still slightly stunned, Isaiah watched as you ran a shaky hand through your hair, his eyes noticing the small crescent moons on your palms from your nails, it was obvious that the idea of him with someone else made you stressed.

Instead of denying it, Isaiah only became defensive. “Well, you were with another guy!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Groaning, Isaiah walked over to you bed – taking a seat on the edge before patting the space beside him as a signal for you to join him. He waited until you were comfortable before facing you – figuring that there was no point in this resulting in an argument that would definitely gain your families attention. 

“That guy at the bar that you were talking to,” Isaiah began, vulnerability creeping into his tone. “You left together and I-”

“Whoah hold on,” you cut him off, turning you body towards him. “I didn’t leave with Mr. Hughes. I took him to the back room to do business with Tommy and then went home because I was exhausted.”

“So you didn’t sleep with him?”

“No sia, I was actually waiting here for you while you were off with some girl that Finn told me about.”

Huffing, Isaiah shook his head as he looked towards the wall – muttering about how Finn told you everything, before turning back towards you.

“I couldn’t go through with it,” he admitted, eyes turning soft as he reached up to brush a stray strand of your hair behind your ear. “I got to the front door of her house and she leaned up to kiss me and I pulled away because she wasn’t who I wanted to be kissing. She wasn’t who I wanted to be going home with.”

“And who did you want to be kissing?” You voice was barely above a whisper as Isaiah moved closer to you; his soft breath fanning across your face. “Who did you want to go home with?”

“You, and _only_ you.”

With those simple words Isaiah’s lips were on yours, his hands grabbing your hips to pull you onto his lap, while he shifted up against the headboard. Your hands held tightly onto his vest, as if you were scared that if you let go he would disappear from your grasp.

Pulling away, both of you were breathless as Isaiah pulled off his shirt – your hands lifting your dress up and over your head. Isaiah lunged forward to connect his lips to the skin just above your breasts – pressing light kisses upon it, as soft moans passed your lips.

“Isaiah,” you whispered, pulling a hum from the boy as you ran your hands through his hair. Your heart practically bursting from your chest as you finally said those three little words. “I love you.”

Isaiah’s head seemed to shoot up at your words, the moonlight filtering into your room from the gap in your curtains hitting his skin _perfectly,_ adding an angelic glow to him. 

Your hand remains on his chest, just above his heart and you feel it skip a beat, maybe two, as he looks intently at your face as if searching for a reason of doubt behind your words. _He came up empty_. 

Warm fingers curved around the nape of your neck, his forehead coming to rest upon yours. His words as soft as velvet – desperate and hopeful.

“Say it again.”

You do. 

You’d say it over a thousand times without him needing to ask. 

“I love you, Isaiah Jesus.”

The kiss is softer but more urgent to show just how much he appreciated the words. He swears he could stay here, in this moment, forever. Just him and you – he would if he could. He wishes he could commit the feeling to memory. 

Instead, he says the words back as he flips you over, kisses as light as feathers as they are peppered over your bare chest. 

“I love you, Y/N Shelby.” The words are sweet, like the honey that Polly spends more money than necessary on. A groan barely audible emitting from the back of his throat as you unbuckle his belt. “So fucking much.”

Your hands roam each others skin – your fingers lightly running over the scars that litter his chest before you kiss them. _Intimate_. _Yours_. 

Your movements are fluid – knowing each others bodies better than your own. Only this time it isn’t fucking. It’s love making, and _my God_ , did you love each other. 

Your legs were wrapped around his hips – your head flies back against your pillow as he delivers a particularly harsh thrust in-between his rhythmic ones. _Perfect. Sweet._

The bed-frame is lightly banging against the plaster wall and you’re certain that it will leave a dent – or wake up your family. But you didn’t care, not when it felt this good. Not when it was this right. 

One of his hand creeps up to grab yours that’s above gripping your sheet, his other making its way between your legs – thumb finding your bundle of nerves that sets your body alight. It’s all you needed to push you _there,_ the feeling causing Isaiah to crumble, white ribbons spilling inside you.

Collapsing beside you, Isaiah doesn’t let go of your hand – he’d hold it tighter if he could. Jagged breaths leaving both of your parted lips as you stared at each other. Your hearts beating as one. It’s _beautiful_. _Delightful_. 

“Do you mean it?” He asks, a little too scared of rejection. 

You roll over, your lips tasting his again. You repeat the words, whispering them to him, the moon and all the stars.

“I love you, Isaiah Jesus.”

He watches as the glow settles upon your body – only one word filling Isaiah’s mind as her takes in your angelic appearance. Lips swollen, his marks littered upon your body, hair a tussled mess that’s cascaded around your head forming your own personal halo. 

_This is what euphoria feels like_ , he thinks – and he utterly believes it. 

“I love you, Y/N Shelby.”

Yeah, this is _**euphoria**_.


End file.
